A Buena Hora
by yumalay07
Summary: A veces, nada es lo que parece. Alguien del pasado vuelve a la vida de Harm para ponerlo todo patas arriba.


**La habitación donde se encontraba era amplia, a pesar de tener una cama grande y varios muebles, que no eran muy pequeños. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco y, en una de ellas, un gran ventanal con vistas al monte cercano a la casa. El cuarto estaba iluminado por la suave luz que desprendía una lámpara de mesilla, que ocasionalmente usó para estudiar por las noches.**

**Aquellas noches en las que con sus libros, un cuaderno y su estuche pasaba largas horas aprendiendo y repasando cada palabra escrita en ellos. Ahora, esos viejos libros descansaban junto con los cuadernos en el fondo de aquel imponente armario, el mismo donde escondía lo poco que le quedaba de su antigua vida.**

**Al recordar su vida pasada, le vino a la cabeza el ultimátum que le dieron en la agencia. "Tengo tres días para decidir si me quedo aquí o vuelvo", pensó.**

**No era una cosa que se pudiera tomar a la ligera, Por un lado, pensaba en la reacción de todos a los que conocía. Además de que no era seguro que recuperase su antiguo rango. ¿Y si no podía volver a ser militar? Su vida se basaba en servir a su país, no sabía hacer otra cosa. No toda su familia había servido en la milicia, pero los que lo habían hecho fueron retirados del servicio activo con honores.**

**Por el otro, llevaba esperando que acabara esta pesadilla desde que empezó, únicamente con la esperanza de poder continuar con su vida desde donde la dejó.**

**Habían sido cuatro largos años ayudando a su patria, pero no en la manera que ella quería.**

**Aunque era tarde, cogió su móvil y llamó a la persona que le había ofrecido volver a su país, a su casa. Estuvo hablando más de media hora por el teléfono, pero finalmente acepto volver a su hogar, volvería a Estados Unidos.**

**W: Muy bien, a media mañana tendrás un jet privado esperándote. Cuando llegues aquí, yo te estaré esperando.**

**22:05 Hora Local**

**Aeropuerto Dulles**

**Washington DC**

**Desde la ventanilla podía observar como el avión se acercaba cada vez más a las luces colocadas para señalizar la pista donde tenía que aterrizar.**

**Cuando descendió del jet, Clayton Webb estaba esperando junto a dos coches y su maleta. Se acercó a él y con un escueto apretón de manos se saludaron.**

**W: Supongo que el viaje habrá sido agotador, así que no te entretendré mucho. Aquí tienes tu coche y las llaves, además de este sobre que contiene la documentación en regla, DNI, pasaporte, carnet de conducir,… junto con la dirección y las llaves de tu nuevo apartamento. –Ojeó por encima el sobre y después dirigió su mirada al coche. Cuando estaba a punto de andar para subirse, Webb continuó con su discurso.- Sabes por donde hay que circular y esto no ha cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste. En la mesa del comedor encontrarás un ordenador portátil con más información. Para cualquier duda, sabes mi número de teléfono.**

**Se despidieron con el mismo tipo de apretón de manos con el que se saludaron y cada cual subió en sus respectivos coches. Cuando salió del aeropuerto, volvió a echar un vistazo a la dirección de su nueva casa, y emprendió el viaje hacia allí.**

**Sin apartar la vista de la carretera, observaba de reojo el paisaje a ambos lados de la vía. De haber un par de árboles y arbustos pasaba a una desertización casi total, y de vez en cuando, alguna casa o gasolinera.**

**El agente especial había sido previsor y le había llenado el depósito, evitando así en tener que parar en alguna gasolinera demorando más su llegada a su apartamento.**

**Cuando llegó a su destino, comprobó que el bloque tenía aparcamiento propio. Aparcó el coche en su plaza correspondiente, agarró el sobre, la maleta y subió. Una vez estuvo ante la puerta, introdujo su llave y accedió al interior del apartamento. Al parecer se iba a ahorrar amueblarlo y, como le dijo Webb, encontró en la mesa el mencionado portátil y lo encendió.**

**Una vez estaba encendido, el ordenador hizo funcionar el DVD y, aparentemente inició una película. La sonrisa que previamente se había formado en su cara se desvaneció al leer las tres siglas que más detestaba: CIA.**

**La pantalla se volvió negra, y por unos segundos siguió así, hasta que apareció una imagen de lo que parecía ser su salón. El cuarto estaba pintado en un tono anaranjado, y suave, con un sofá blanco junto a una mesita. En ella, una pequeña lámpara apagada con unos decorativos dibujos de ángeles.**

**De la nada, apareció en la pantalla Clayton, acomodándose tranquilamente en el sillón. Guardó como nota mental comprar una funda gruesa para colocarla por encima. Después de que Webb tomase asiento, comenzó a hablar.**

**W: Bien, si estas viendo esto es porque ya has llegado a tu nuevo apartamento. ¡Sorpresa! Esta totalmente amueblado. Lo que no te guste puedes cambiarlo, aunque ahora podrás entender para que te enseñamos aquel catálogo. Si tienes hambre, la nevera esta llena, al igual que algunos estantes en la cocina. Espera. –Se levantó del sofá y al poco tiempo regresó con un vaso de agua. Tomó un sorbo y continuó.- En documentos tienes información de interés, una lista con tus amigos cercanos, antiguos compañeros de trabajo,… Ya te explicaron lo que puedes contar sobre los últimos cuatro años y lo que no debes. Lo único que tienes que hacer es relajarte y descansar, mañana te espera un día bastante largo. Buenas noches.**

**Se levantó nuevamente del sillón y, cuando desapareció de la pantalla, se puso todo negro. Comprobó que el video hubiese acabado, y buscó la carpeta que Webb le había dicho. Cuando la encontró, pudo ver que estaba dividida en varias carpetas más. Iba leyendo el nombre de cada, una por una, cuando el corazón se le estremeció al ver la palabra 'compañeros' en una de ellas. Con el pulso a más de mil por hora, movió la flecha del ratón hacia esa carpeta hasta colocarlo encima y pinchó dos veces.**

**Inmediatamente, se abrió dejando lugar en la pantalla a un listado de nombres, junto con un documento llamado 'Nota'.**

**Ganando otra vez la curiosidad, abrió el último archivo, donde, claramente se podía leer, 'Las personas que están en esta carpeta, al igual que la de Conocidos y Amigos, creen que te asesinaron. Puedes contactar con ellos ahora o esperar a que descubran la verdad'.**

**Cerrando el archivo, volvió a la carpeta y, de todos los nombres que había, solo le llamó la atención uno. Pinchó en el y el programa de antes se abrió de nuevo.**

**Pudo comprobar que la persona en cuestión se había mudado y cambiado el número de teléfono. ¿Tendría algo que ver su muerte con esa decisión? Desde luego era una posibilidad. "Lo mismo aquel apartamento le traía recuerdos míos y por eso decidió venderlo", pensó.**

**La tentación de llamar era fuerte, pero el miedo a no poder asegurar su reacción, pudo más. Lo más seguro es que al escuchar su voz pensará que se trataba de alguien que quería gastar una broma, o que creyera que era verdad y colgase sin dar tiempo a ninguna explicación.**

**No es que no conociera el carácter de la persona de la pantalla, si no que en cuatro años, cuatro largos años, la gente puede cambiar, y bastante.**

**Sin ánimo para seguir torturándose con todos esos pensamientos y en las posibles reacciones, apagó el ordenador y dirigió su atención a la nueva tarea pensada, que era prepararse algo de cena.**

**La cocina no era muy amplia, pero había sitio para dos, o incluso para tres personas. Los azulejos tenían un tono azul cielo que hacía juego con los electrodomésticos, aunque estos para que resaltasen tenían un color más oscuro. El mobiliario, en contraste, era blanco con algún que otro detalle en azul.**

**Abrió el frigorífico y comprobó que cuando Webb decía que esto estaba a rebosar, no mentía. Buscó por todas las bandejas algo que fuese rápido de preparar y que pudiese apetecerle ahora. Con todos los artículos que había, le costó decidirse hasta que, encontró un bote de crema de cacahuete.**

**Con cuidado, sacó el tarro y se dispuso a cumplir con su segunda misión, encontrar algo en lo que poder untar la crema. Recorrió cada mueble y cada estante hasta que apareció ante sus ojos una bolsa de pan de molde.**

**Cogió dos trozos del pan y los untó con la crema. Después recogió todo lo que había sacado y, por fin, podría disfrutar de aquel bocadillo, que para su estómago ahora mismo era un manjar. Saboreando minuciosamente cada trozo que entraba en su boca, terminó con su cena y se encaminó a la habitación.**

**Esta, al igual que la que tuvo durante cuatro años, estaba pintada de blanco con una cinta de celofán a unos cuarenta centímetros del techo. Los muebles eran caobas con adornos pequeños en tonos blancos. Las ventanas estaban cubiertas por dos cortinas en color ocre con unas finas líneas en un tono beige claro que iban desde arriba hasta abajo de cada cortina. La cama era amplia, incluso un poco más que en la que durmió los últimos años. Estaba recubierta con un juego de sábanas blancas. La habitación, en general, era cálida, hasta podría decirse que acogedora.**

**Lentamente se desvistió y se acostó. Seguramente mañana sería un día duro, ya que tendría que dar muchas explicaciones a toda la gente que le importaba, porque se fue, porque no llamó,…**

**6:30 Horas**

**Apartamento de ----**

**Cerca de Madison Park, Falls Church**

**Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, contemplando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Sonrió. "Por fin estoy en casa", pensó.**

**Cogió su antiguo uniforme y entró al baño. Se dio una ducha rápida y salió a desayunar. Cuando estaba terminando de recoger, sonó el timbre de la puerta.**

**Se dirigió rápidamente a mirar quien podía estar en su apartamento tan pronto. Observó por la mirilla, y enseguida reconoció al hombre parado frente a su puerta, era Clayton Webb. Abrió la puerta invitándole a pasar, y cuando hubo cerrado, el espía habló.**

**W: Veo que te has puesto tu uniforme. Mejor, porque tienes que ir al cuartel de los JAG para entrevistarte con tu jefe. ¿Nos vamos?**

**Asintió y ambos salieron del apartamento. En la calle, un coche oficial de la CIA los esperaba, con chófer incluido. **

**Durante el trayecto, Webb iba preguntando que había visto en el ordenador, si había contactado con alguien,… y como no, repetía una y otra vez que lo secreto de la misión, era confidencial u no podía contarle a nadie los detalles.**

**Inteligencia ya se había encargado de fabricar una coartada, tanto para decir a los demás como para rellenar su expediente.**

**Supuestamente, había estado trabajando para la embajada americana, en Madrid. Allí, en teoría, el gobierno habría pagado su carrera de derecho, tanto civil y militar, y ofrecido su primer empleo en la asesoría. La verdad es que si tenía el título, lo único que no estudió en España, pero si en Europa.**

**W: Bien, eso es lo que tendrás que decir si te preguntan. ¿Entendido? –Nuevo asentimiento con la cabeza y el continuó-. Se que ya has estado antes aquí, y que recuerde no han remodelado el edificio, salvo una de las salas del tribunal,… pero eso ya te lo contarán.**

**Llegaron al puesto del vigilante y enseñaron la identificación. El soldado dio un rápido repaso con la mirada por el interior del coche y los dejó pasar. El chófer aparcó el automóvil en una plaza cercana a la puerta del edificio. Desde esa posición tenía a la vista todo el parking. Buscó y buscó, pero no encontraba el coche que buscaba. Tuvo que dejarlo como 'misión imposible' porque Webb volvió a interrumpir.**

**W: Solo son las nueve y no tenemos la reunión con el almirante hasta las diez. Estaremos un rato en el jardín para que puedas estirar las piernas. ¿Te apetece?**

**Con un suspirado 'si', los dos se bajaron del coche y caminaron hasta el jardín. Recordaba cada árbol y cada flor, cada arbusto y cada piedra como si fuera ayer cuando paseaba por allí. Aunque hubiese pasado tanto tiempo todo seguía igual. Las mismas plantas, las mismas sillas, las mismas mesas,… ¡Cuantas veces se había sentado en ellas!**

**Recordaba hasta el olor de todos los rosales. Aquellas flores que nacían en los árboles, blancas, rosas,… Podría asegurar que por allí no había pasado el tiempo.**

**Webb, viendo a su acompañante observando todo el jardín, decidió acercarse a la cafetería de enfrente para comprar un par de cafés.**

**En la soledad de la terraza, que a aquellas horas de la mañana estaba desierta, pudo reflexionar en como contaría el porque fingió su muerte, y pasó cuatro años, los últimos cuatro años sin contactar con nadie. ¿Cómo se le dice a la persona que quieres que le regalaste una mentira? ¿Cómo le dices que cuando creyó que habías muerto, estaba equivocado?**

**Sacó de su maletín una caja de aspirinas y esperó a que Webb regresara con los cafés. Su intuición gritaba que esta no sería la última aspirina del día.**

**Al poco rato de guardar la caja de las pastillas en su maletín, Clayton volvió a la mesa con dos cafés templados. Bebió un sorbo, metió la aspirina en su boca y tomó un nuevo trago.**

**Pasaron el rato en un silencio sepulcral, solo roto por los pequeños golpes al dejar los cafés en la mesa y los pasos de algunos oficiales que entraban o salían del edificio. Cuando terminaron, tiraron los vasos en la papelera más cercana y entraron.**

**Webb fue explicando cada planta mientras subían en el ascensor. El edificio constaba de tres plantas: la planta baja, donde estaba la entrada con los encargados de autorizar y controlar las entradas y salidas; la primera planta, donde estaban las oficinas de los miembros del JAG; y la segunda planta, donde estaba la sala de juntas y los tribunales. Ellos debían bajarse en la primera planta, y allí se bajaron.**

**También explicaba algunos de los cuadros que encontraron por el pasillo. Aunque sabía ya todo eso, le pareció divertido ver a un agente de la CIA relatando todas esas batallitas.**

**W: Puede que se te queden mirando, pero no te preocupes, es normal.**

**Dichas estas palabras, abrió las puertas cristalizadas que daban a la gran oficina y entraron.**

**Vieron a un sub-oficial cerca de ellos y le preguntaron si el almirante estaba en su despacho. Después de la afirmación de Tiner, le siguieron hasta su mesa para poder comprobar que realmente tenían hora con Chegwidden. Cuando lo hizo, apretó el botón del intercomunicador y avisó de su llegada.**

**AJ: Bien Tiner, hágalos pasar.**

**Al entrar en el despacho, lo primero que vio fue al almirante sentado en su sillón con un oficial de mayor rango sentado al frente. Desde donde estaba no podría asegurar si lo conocía o no.**

**W: ¡Buenos días AJ! Aquí te traigo al nuevo fichaje para los JAG.**

**AJ: ¿Tienes su hoja de servicio?**

**W: Aquí esta. **

**Al ver la foto, el oficial sentado frente al almirante se volvió hacía donde se encontraba con una expresión entre sorpresa e incredulidad.**

**Después de echarle un vistazo al expediente entregado por Webb, el almirante alzó la vista de los papeles y observó al comandante Turner mirando petrificado a la persona que había llegado con Clayton. Pensando en que decir para romper el silencio que gobernaba en el despacho, optó por la misma frase que utilizó hace cuatro años, esperando que las cosas no fuesen igual.**

**AJ: ¿Ustedes se conocen?**

**Surgiendo el efecto deseado, la pregunta del almirante hizo girarse a un muy asombrado Sturgis hacia él.**

**Tomándose unos minutos para tranquilizarse, Turner volvió a mirar a la persona que estaba parada delante de la puerta y después a su reloj. Cuando hizo esto dos veces, respondió.**

**St: Si nos conocemos señor. También conoce a Rabb. Fuimos los tres a la academia de Anápolis. ¿No le recuerda a alguien, almirante?**

**AJ: Lo cierto es que si. Es más, se podría decir que es la gemela idéntica de la mayor.**

**W: Tampoco es para tanto. –Dijo mirándola y notando su expresión intrigada, continuó.- La mayor tiene el pelo más corto y más claro, además de que lleva el uniforme del cuerpo de marines.**

**AJ: De todas formas, antes de presentarla a toda la plantilla de la oficina creo que llamaré a Rabb, Mackenzie y a Brumby.**

**Dicho y hecho. Apretó el intercomunicador y ordenó a Tiner que los llamase, que los quería ver lo antes posible ante él.**

**Al soltar el botón, Tiner pudo ver a los tres en el despacho de la mayor. Velozmente, se aproximó a la puerta y llamó. Harm y Mic estaban sentados frente a una Mac muy seria. Posiblemente estarían discutiendo sobre algún caso.**

**Todos sabían que los dos comandantes se odiaban a muerte, pero como buenos profesionales que eran, intentaban dejar sus diferencias fuera del cuartel. También conocían que la mayor y Brumby llevaban un tiempo saliendo juntos, cosa que, obviamente, hacía crecer el odio que el comandante Rabb sentía hacia el canguro.**

**M: Adelante.**

**T: Señora, el almirante me ha pedidos que les diga a usted y a los comandantes Rabb y Brumby que los espera cuantos antes en su despacho.**

**B: ¿Qué has hecho esta vez, Rabb?**

**H: Si he entendido bien, nos espera a los tres, así que no habré sido solo yo. –Contestó entre ofendido y orgulloso-.**

**M: ¿Sabes para que puede ser?**

**T: Creo que tiene algo que ver con el señor Webb, pero no estoy muy seguro, señora.**

**Los tres siguieron al suboficial hasta la antesala del despacho de Chegwidden, y esperaron la orden de entrar dada por su jefe. Cuando la recibieron, entraron esperando alguna reprimenda por parte de su superior o el encargo de ayudar a Clayton Webb en una misión para la CIA. ¿Cuál podía ser peor?**

**Una vez dentro, se pusieron firmes delante de Chegwidden y este los mandó descansar. Ya relajados, pudieron ver a Webb y a Sturgis sentados frente al escritorio, este último un poco pálido. También les llamó la atención la joven teniente que observaba distante por la ventana algún punto fuera de la habitación.**

**Los tres oficiales miraron a Sturgis que seguía pálido y sin mover ni un solo músculo. Y entonces, cuando parecía que iban a seguir así para toda la eternidad, Clayton intentó llamar la atención de la joven.**

**W: Puedes volverte. Si después de hoy no te sientes a gusto aquí podemos darte otro destino. –Hizo una pausa para ver si reaccionaba, pero la mujer parecía un objeto inerte colocado frente a la ventana-. Se que es difícil, pero ya que estas aquí, ¿Qué puedes perder?**

**La oficial pareció recobrar vida y suspiró. Acercó sus manos a los ojos y se secó las lágrimas que habían conseguido salir a la superficie. Después de este gesto, poco a poco se fue dando la vuelta hasta girar sobre sus talones 180 grados.**

**Las reacciones de los últimos en llegar no se hicieron esperar. Brumby miraba asombrado de la teniente a Mac y viceversa. Mac, por su parte, observaba a la mujer con una mezcla de miedo y curiosidad. Harm tenía una expresión indescriptible. Recordó el día en Norfolk cuando abrió aquella bolsa y de ella apareció el cadáver de su amiga.**

**Muchas veces el había soñado con que todo aquello era solamente una pesadilla y en cualquier minuto ella llamaría o se presentaría en su casa. Pero esos momentos nunca llegaron.**

**La mujer era incapaz de mirarle a la cara y con aquel gesto, él entendió que ella se sentía culpable. ¿Por qué? En todo caso tenía él la culpa, porque cuando ella le necesitó no estuvo allí para ayudarla.**

**Viendo que ella no hacía nada por acercarse ni hablar, y que todos en el despacho le miraban a él, por primera vez, daría el primer paso en algo que no fuera el trabajo.**

**H: Tu no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, Di. Simplemente pasó.**

**Sus palabras reconfortaron a Diane, quién, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas solo pudo articular un 'lo siento' y, acto seguido, dejar de impedir las ganas de llorar y dejar las lágrimas que aún quedaban escaparan libremente por sus mejillas.**

**Pidiendo permiso al almirante con la mirada para acercarse a ella, este asintió y Harm avanzó unos pasos hasta donde se encontraba Diane. Ella, al verlo acercarse, agachó la cabeza y se concentró en algún punto del suelo.**

**En ese momento, Harm acortó la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la abrazó. No podía creerlo, no estaba muerta, estaba viva, y allí la tenía, abrazada a él. Pensó en que habría pasado estos años escondida en alguna parte.**

**Ahogada en su propio llanto, Diane rompió el abrazo y mirándole a los ojos, volvió a disculparse.**

**D: Lo siento mucho Harm, sospechaba de él desde un principio y no te dije nada. Fue todo culpa mía.**

**El almirante, viendo el panorama que se había formado en su despacho, ordenó a Harm que se llevara a Diane y al resto, a excepción de Webb, que volvieran a su trabajo.**

**Todo el personal lanzaba de vez en cuando una mirada indisimuladamente hacia la oficina del comandante Rabb intentado ver las reacciones de ambos a medida que la discusión avanzaba.**

**H: Diane, ya te he dicho que no fue culpa tuya.**

**D: Si lo fue Harm. Si hubiera dado aviso al Secna esto, posiblemente, se podría haber evitado.**

**H: Escucha, si el capitán fue capaz de dispararte cuando estabas en el muelle, ¿qué te hace pensar que no lo habría hecho después de cumplir condena?**

**D: Que sospechase de él no quiere decir que pudiera demostrar que me acosaba.**

**H: Dejemos el tema, lo pasado ya no tiene remedio.**

**D: ¿Quién investigó mi 'supuesta' muerte?**

**H: Yo.**

**D: ¿Viste mi… me viste…?**

**H: ¿Muerta? –Diane asintió y él continuó-. Si, abrí la bolsa y… allí estabas.**

**D: Lo siento mucho, no pensé que pudiera tocarte a ti.**

**H: ¿Y qué pasó en realidad?**

**D: Salí a cubierta y me encontré con un cabo…**

**_04:25 Horas (cuatro años antes)_**

**_Muelle Nº 7_**

**_Norfolk, Virginia_**

**_D: ¿Dónde esta el oficial de guardia, cabo?_**

**_Cab: No se encontraba muy bien. Si quiere puedo ir a buscarlo._**

**_D: No es necesario._**

**_Cab: Es algo tarde para salir de permiso teniente._**

**_D: Tenía media guardia._**

**_Cab: No creía que el señor Holvard le hiciera esa faena señora. Quiero decir que, normalmente, la reserva para marineros que necesitan motivación._**

**_D: Usted está de guardia, cabo._**

**_Cab: Yo estoy soltero teniente. No sería justo tener a un casado de guardia el primer fin de semana en puerto. ¿Va a llamar a un taxi, señora?_**

**_D: No, tengo el coche en el muelle. Permiso para abandonar el barco._**

**_Cab: Permiso concedido. Adelante, señora._**

**_Diane se paró en medio de la pasarela y se puso firme. Después, se volvió hacia el cabo y le preguntó._**

**_D: ¿Y cuanto le pagan, cabo?_**

**_Cab: Cien pavos por guardia._**

**H: ¿Quién era el oficial de guardia?**

**D: El alférez Roberts.**

**H: ¿Bud?**

**D: Si, ¿le pasó algo por no haber estado en aquel momento?**

**H: No, no le paso nada. De hecho ahora es teniente y trabaja como ayudante aquí. ¿En serio le preguntaste al cabo cuanto le pagaban por guardia?**

**D: Sentía curiosidad Harm, a mi solo me tocó esa media guardia.**

**H: ¿Durante todo el viaje?**

**D: Si.**

**H: Bueno… ¿Y qué paso después?**

**D: ¿Desde que abandoné el barco hasta mi…? –Ante el asentimiento de Harm, continuó-. Caminé hasta mi coche que estaba cerca del muelle y cuando me subí en el asiento del conductor…**

**_04:36 Horas (cuatro años antes)_**

**_Aparcamiento del muelle_**

**_Norfolk, Virginia_**

**_Cap: ¡Espere! ¡Teniente Shonke!_**

**_D: ¿Qué quiere comandante?_**

**_Cap: ¿A dónde va?_**

**_D: Eso ya no es asunto suyo, señor._**

**_Cap: Vas a verte con él, ¿verdad?_**

**_D: Con quien yo me vea es asunto mío. Ahora, si me permite._**

**D: Intenté arrancar el coche, pero antes de poder tocar las llaves me disparó.**

**H: Hay algo que no entiendo.**

**D: ¿Cómo sobreviví? –Harm asintió de nuevo y ella prosiguió-. Me encontraron dos agentes de la CIA. Me curaron las heridas producidas por las balas y me inyectaron algo. Después me encontraron el cabo y Bud y… el resto ya lo sabes. –Tomó aire y siguió-. Unas semanas antes había recibido una oferta para trabajar con la CIA. La agencia me salvó la vida y como pago acepté la proposición.**

**H: ¿Y durante estos cuatro años?**

**D: No quise decirte nada, pero llevaba un año estudiando derecho, y cuando fui a España continué con los tres años que me faltaban. El último lo pasé ayudando en una asesoría.**

**Se hundieron en un cómodo silencio que duró hasta que Webb apareció llamando a la puerta. Con dos besos en la mejilla y un abrazo se despidieron, no sin antes intercambiar sus direcciones y teléfonos y quedar esa misma noche para cenar.**

**17:50 Horas**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Dos golpes en la puerta le hicieron levantar la cabeza del papel que tenía sobre su mesa. Enfuruñado, cerró el expediente y dio permiso a quien quiera que estuviese en la puerta para que pasara.**

**St: ¿Podemos entrar?**

**H: ¿Podemos? ¿Quiénes?**

**M: Sturgis y yo.**

**H: Claro. –Sorprendido, se acomodó en su silla señalándoles a sus dos colegas las sillas en frente suya-. ¿Necesitáis algo?**

**St: Nada, solo venimos por curiosidad.**

**H: ¿Sobre qué… o quien? –Preguntó enarcando una ceja-.**

**St: Diane.**

**H: ¿Qué le pasa?**

**St: ¿Qué te ha contado? Se dice por ahí que habéis estado hablando durante bastante tiempo.**

**H: Me ha contado lo que pasó hace cuatro años en Norfolk.**

**M: ¿Con su caso? ¿Habéis quedado o algo? –Le preguntó con cara de pocos amigos-.**

**H: ¿Estas celosa, Mac?**

**M: No, simple curiosidad.**

**H: Hemos quedado para hablar esta noche en mi casa.**

**St: ¿Solo para hablar?**

**H: ¿Qué insinúas?**

**St: ¡Vamos Harm! Tu mejor que nadie sabes los chismes que pululaban por la academia.**

**M: ¿Qué tipo de chismes?**

**H: Nada, no eran ciertos.**

**St: Se rumoreaba que Harm y Diane eran algo más que buenos amigos. Evidentemente, -Harm carraspeó tratando de llamar la atención pero ninguno de los presentes le hicieron caso, y Sturgis continuó.- los dos lo negaban rotundamente.**

**M: Ah…**

**H: Lo negábamos porque es la verdad, entre ella y yo no había nada más que una buena amistad.**

**St: Y por eso cuando llegaste se puso a llorar y conmigo no.**

**H: Dejemos el tema ahí. Tengo que irme o no me dará tiempo a preparar la cena.**

**M: Claro, claro…**

**Los tres salieron del despacho de Harm y este, se dirigió a buen paso hacia los ascensores. Mac y Sturgis le observaron desaparecer dentro de la maquina y cuando las puertas se cerraron, empujó a Turner hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta.**

**M: Ahora me vas a contar con todo lujo de detalles la relación que Harm mantenía con Diane.**

**St: Ya te lo he dicho todo en… -Ante la expresión de su compañera, prefirió profundizar en el tema antes de que su trasero fuese pateado por una marine bastante cabreada-. Yo conocía a Diane desde antes de ir a la academia porque su padre había servido con el mío. Cuando entramos en Anápolis, le presenté a Harm y se hicieron amigos.**

**M: ¿Y por qué los rumores?**

**St: Antes de empezar a salir con alguien, siempre se preguntaban el uno al otro sobre la persona en cuestión. Muy pocas veces daban una buena opinión de la persona con la que el otro pensaba mantener una relación, y al final, cuando daban el visto bueno, siempre acababan rompiendo porque no entendían la relación que les unía. Cada vez que lo dejaban con las otras personas, los ex comentaban que la culpa era de Harm o de Diane, dependiendo de quien se tratara.**

**M: ¿Y tu que crees? ¿Tuvieron o no tuvieron algo? –Mac se mordía el labio en un claro indicio de los nervios que la comían por dentro-.**

**St: ¿Sinceramente? –ella asintió-. Creo que si hubo algo entre ellos.**

**M: ¿Crees? ¿Tienes pruebas ó… viste algo?**

**St: Mira Mac, -suspiró- una vez, estando de permiso, fui a buscar a Harm a su apartamento. Sabes que me gusta correr por las mañanas y pensé que iríamos los dos, ya que hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, así que me presenté sin avisarle.**

**M: ¿Qué paso?**

**St: Diane estaba allí con él. A Di no le gusta madrugar, por lo que la única opción que se me ocurrió es que hubiera pasado la noche con Harm. –Le dio tiempo para que asimilara la información y continuó-. Además llevaba la misma ropa que el día anterior.**

**M: ¿Cómo sabes que…?**

**St: ¿… qué llevaba puesta la misma ropa? Estuvimos comiendo juntos y por ella me enteré de que Harm estaba también en tierra.**

**M: Y, obviamente, lo negaron. ¿No?**

**St: De escusa dijeron que cuando Diane iba a marcharse era muy tarde y se quedó a dormir en el sofá. ¿Tienes algo más que preguntar?**

**M: No… con lo que me has dicho hoy me sirve.**

**20:07 Horas**

**Apartamento de Harm**

**Al norte de Estación Unión, Washington DC**

**Harm había llegado a su apartamento hacía tres cuartos de hora y desde ese momento llevaba preparando su casa para la velada con Diane.**

**Había recogido las cosas que encontró por en medio del salón y ordenó toda la habitación. Cuando estuvo todo ordenador, se dispuso a preparar la cena. Sabía de sobra que a Di le encantaban todos los platos, y especialmente, los que habían sido cocinados por él.**

**Recordó la última vez que ella estuvo en su apartamento. Estaba claro que lo que él tenía guardado en su memoria no pasó en este piso. Todo lo que él recordaba sucedió en su antiguo apartamento.**

**Se acordó de cómo se besaron. Sintió, con aquel beso, que la mujer que lo recibía también sentía lo mismo con aquella demostración. Poco a poco, el beso fue dejando lugar a caricias de cada uno por el cuerpo del otro. Lentamente, y sin saber como llegaron, los dos estaban en su cama.**

**Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien que llamaba al timbre. Suponía que ese alguien sería Diane, que como costumbre en su comportamiento, llegaba un par de minutos tarde.**

**Jugando rápidamente a las diferencias entre la teniente y Mac, encontró que, interiormente, eran muy diferentes. Mac siempre era fuerte y estaba segura de sí misma en todo lo que hacía, mientras que Diane era un poco débil y algo insegura. A causa de eso, Di solía tardar en abrir su corazón y expresar lo que realmente pensaba. Aunque Mac tampoco es que hablase de sus sentimientos abiertamente.**

**Abrió la puerta, y con su sonrisa arrogante recibió a una radiante Diane. Iba vestida con una camiseta azul cielo y unos vaqueros ajustados.**

**Mientras cenaban, ambos conversaban de su etapa en la academia, intentando no tocar el tema que habían discutido horas antes en el despacho. Juntos recordaban todas las jugarretas que solían gastarles a sus profesores y por suerte para sus carreras, nunca los descubrieron. **

**Cuando terminaron de cenar, los dos recogieron la mesa y se sentaron en el sillón. El silencio reinante entre ellos era cómodo y parecía que ninguno era capaz de romperlo. Duró solo hasta que Diane lo cortó.**

**D: ¿Arreglaste tu el apartamento?**

**H: Si… me llevó bastante tiempo, pero logré acabar con las obras.**

**D: Y Dime, ¿cómo era la cabaña?**

**H: ¿Qué cabaña?**

**D: Aquella en la que íbamos a hablar de… nosotros.**

**H: Ah… Podemos ir en la semana que tu quieras.**

**D: ¿De verdad?**

**Harm asintió con la cabeza y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella hasta terminar con la distancia. Aquella noche, volvieron atrás en el tiempo y empezaron, nuevamente, a demostrarse la pasión que existía entre ellos.**

**08:10 Horas**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Harm apareció por las puerta de la oficina con una gran sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, que no pasó desapercibida por todos los presentes, especialmente por Mac.**

**Dándose cuenta de lo obvio que era un comportamiento así en un hombre como Harm, fue directa al despacho de Sturgis. No le importó que la puerta estuviese cerrada o que no la invitaran a pasar, simplemente, abrió la puerta y entró.**

**Al cerrar para que nadie escuchase su conversación, se giró a un desconcertado Sturgis.**

**M: Se han acostado.**

**St: ¿Quiénes?**

**M: Harm y Diane. –Bufó al pensar que Sturgis no se había dado cuenta-.**

**St: ¿Por qué estás tan segura?**

**M: No se… ¿Quizá sea por la sonrisa y lo alegre que esta Harm?**

**St: No lo entiendo.**

**M: ¿El qué no entiendes? –Se paró frente a la mesa y tomó asiento-.**

**St: ¿Qué más te da con quien esté o deje de estar Harm? Tú elegiste a Brumby.**

**M: Él me empujó a casarme.**

**St: Ambos sabemos que Harm te pidió tiempo, no te rechazó.**

**Mac se levantó y volvió a caminar de un lado al otro del despacho. Actuaba cómo si él fuera suyo. Bueno, ¿no dijo él que se sentía atraído por ella? Según le contó cuando hablaron de Diane, él la había enterrado. ¿O es que la había desenterrado ahora?**

**St: Estás así porque temes perderle.**

**M: Eso no es verdad. –Observó como su interlocutor sonreía y no pudo hacer otra cosa que enfadarse más-. ¿Qué?**

**St: Nada. Me hace gracia que, cuando tu decidiste casarte con Mic, era Harm el que estaba igual que tu estas ahora mismo.**

**M: Quizá… quizá se rindió. ¿No? Se cansó de esperarme.**

**En ese momento vieron pasar al sujeto en cuestión en dirección a la sala del café. Iba sonriendo a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, haciendo que estos se parasen asombrados a mirarle.**

**St: Iré a la sala del café para sonsacarle. –Le anunció con un tono de resignación en su voz-.**

**M: ¿De verdad? –Mac abrió loa ojos como platos-. ¿Harías eso por mí?**

**St: No solo por ti, yo también siento curiosidad.**

**Dejó a Mac sentada en una de las sillas y enfiló hacia la sala del café. Antes de poder llegar a su destino, Harriet le paró preguntándole donde se encontraba la coronel. Después de decirle el lugar donde la había visto por última vez, retomó su rumbo hacia el objetivo.**

**Cuando llegó, se encontró con un Harm absorto en sus pensamientos mientras meneaba el café con una cucharilla de plástico.**

**St: ¿Te volviste a las nubes, Rabb?**

**H: Eeee… ¿Qué? Perdón, no te escuché llegar… ¿Decías algo?**

**St: Nada, veo que estabas en la troposfera. –Dijo sonriendo-.**

**H: ¿Necesitas algo?**

**St: Si, te veo hoy muy alegre. ¿Se debe a algo en especial? ¿O a alguien?**

**H: Me siento bien, ¿es qué se tiene que deber a algo?**

**St: Si… creo que tiene algo que ver con Diane y vuestra cita de ayer…**

**H: No era una cita, solo una reunión. –Intentó defenderse sin sonreír, pero al oír la palabra cita en referencia a él y a Diane, no pudo evitarlo-.**

**St: Se comenta por ahí que ha pasado la noche en tu apartamento y no precisamente durmiendo. –Harm enarcó una ceja y su amigo volvió a la carga-. ¡Vamos Rabb! Soy tu amigo. Os conozco a los dos y sé que si no me lo cuentas tu, lo hará Di.**

**Justo cuando Harm iba a protestar de nuevo, la aludida apareció vestida de civil y con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.**

**D: ¡Hola Sturgis!**

**St: Hola Di. –la dio un abrazo y se despidió de ellos-. Si me disculpáis… tengo trabajo…**

**D: Claro… lo entendemos.**

**Nada más irse, Diane cerró la puerta y fue hacia Harm. Cuando llegó hasta él, lo abrazó por la cintura y empezó a besarle por él cuello.**

**D: Ha sido… maravilloso… no sabes… cuanto te eché de menos Harm…**

**H: Di, aquí no, por favor.**

**Se paró para mirarle a los ojos, y con una mirada pícara y sonrisa a juego le preguntó.**

**D: ¿Esta noche?**

**H: Cuando tu quieras, Di.**

**D: Se que querías que tuviéramos una relación seria…**

**H: Eso fue hace… -No pudo continuar, ella le silenció con un apasionado beso, lleno de deseo-.**

**D: …Y estoy dispuesta a que la tengamos, Harm. Dejé escapar la primera oportunidad, pero no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.**

**Con esta frase le dio un fugaz beso y se marchó por donde había venido.**

**Mientras, en el despacho de Mac, esta hablaba con Harriet sobre la llegada de la teniente Shonke.**

**Ha: Esta claro señora, usted esta celosa y, aunque también lo niegue, asustada.**

**M: No se que hacer o como actuar Harriet. ¿Y si empieza algo serio con ella?**

**Ha: Yo creo que debería tantear el terreno. Si aún está a tiempo quizá pueda dejar al comandante Brumby y luchar por el comandante Rabb.**

**M: ¿A tiempo? –Se estaba empezando a asustar de verdad-. ¿Y si ya es demasiado tarde?**

**Ha: Eso no lo sabrá hasta que no hable con él. Además, lo único más serio que hay en una relación es el matrimonio, y hasta eso se puede romper.**

**M: ¿Ma… matrimonio? –Empezaba a ponerse pálida. ¿Y sí Harm y Diane se…? Sacudió la cabeza. Ellos tenían un trato. No creía que él lo rompiese. ¿O si?**

**Ha: Tranquila coronel, no creo que lleguen tan lejos.**

**M: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?**

**Ha: Intuición, supongo.**

**Cuando Mac estaba a punto de protestar, Sturgis llamó a la puerta y entró cuando le invitaron. Al pasar, observó como las dos mujeres le miraban apresurándole para que cerrara la puerta y se sentara.**

**M: ¿Y bien?**

**St: Lo siento Mac, pero tus sospechas son ciertas.**

**M: ¿Te lo ha dicho él?**

**St: No ha hecho falta, cuando estábamos hablando apareció Diane y poco más que se comía a Harm con los ojos.**

**Harriet, que hasta ese momento había estado en silencio escuchando la conversación, decidió intervenir.**

**Ha: ¿Qué sospechaba, señora?**

**M: Que Harm y la teniente Shonke… ya sabes…**

**Ha: Oh…**

**Otra llamada a la puerta les hizo a los tres dirigir sus miradas hacia ella.**

**M: Adelante.**

**D: Siento la molestia coronel… ¿Puedo hablar contigo Sturgis?**

**St: Claro, ¿en privado?**

**D: No, no hace falta. –Sonrió-. Solo quería saber si podemos comer hoy juntos. Harm tiene que ir al tribunal y no puede acompañarme.**

**St: Si, no estaré ocupado así que… ¿A la una te viene bien?**

**D: ¡Perfecto! ¿Se apunta, coronel?**

**M: Lo siento, pero no puedo. Voy a ir a comer con mi prometido y… -Diane la interrumpió-.**

**D: No importa, otra vez será. ¿Y usted, alférez?**

**Ha: Tampoco puedo, lo siento señora.**

**D: Bueno, pues entonces solo tu y yo, Sturgis. ¡Hasta luego!**

**St: Adiós.**

**Una vez la vieron alejarse hacia los ascensores, Mac y Harriet observaron a Sturgis, quien tenía cara de cordero degollado.**

**M: ¿Vas a comer con ella?**

**Ha: No me lo puedo creer.**

**St: Me has pedido que averigüe lo que pueda. ¿No? Se perfectamente como sonsacarle la información a Diane.**

**M: Voy a hablar con Mic.**

**Ha: Si y yo… voy a continuar trabajando.**

**Cuando encontró a Mic, ambos bajaron hasta el jardín del cuartel. Caminaron hasta un banco lo más alejado de la vista de los demás y se sentaron.**

**Mi: Sarah, tengo algo importante que decirte.**

**M: Esta bien, habla tu primero.**

**Mi: Voy a ser directo, ¿de acuerdo? –Mac asintió y le soltó la noticia de golpe-. He pedido un traslado a Australia.**

**M: ¿Qué?**

**Mi: Y me lo han concedido.**

**M: ¿Cuándo…? –Mac estaba paralizada. ¿Cuándo había solicitado el traslado? ¿Y ella, que pintaba en todo eso?-. ¿Y yo? –Pudo articular al fin-.**

**Mi: Quiero que vengas conmigo Sarah.**

**M: ¿Y mi carrera, Mic? ¿Quieres que lo deje todo para irme contigo?**

**Mi: Bueno, los matrimonios a distancia no funcionan, además que…**

**M: No puedo Mic, lo siento.**

**Acto seguido, se quitó el anillo de compromiso, se lo dio y volvió a su despacho lo más rápido que el ascensor la dejó. Al llegar, cerró la puerta y corrió las cortinas. No quería ser molestada y con esos gestos lo había dejado bastante claro.**

**Varias horas más tarde, su trabajo estaba acabado y buscaba cualquier cosa con la que entretenerse. Buscando en los cajones, encontró una foto de ella y Harm. Él iba disfrazado de Papa Noel con un saco marrón en la mano. Recordaba la calidez que sintió cuando Harm la rodeó con su brazo libre por la cintura. También se acordó del pequeño accidente que tuvieron en su apartamento y el resultado de aquello.**

**19: 14 Horas (un año antes)**

**Apartamento de Harm**

**Al norte de Estación Unión, Washington DC**

**M: ¡¡Harm!! –Gritó por enésima vez-. ¡Como no salgas ya llegaremos tarde!**

**H: ¡Ya voy! –Le respondió desde su habitación-.**

**M: Harm, enserio. –Sonrió maliciosamente y le soltó-. ¡Anda más deprisa que llegamos tarde!**

**H: Estas muy graciosa marine.**

**Salió del cuarto y Mac no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse embobada. "Si es que hasta de Papa Noel esta endiabladamente guapo", pensó. Viendo que llevaba mal colocada la barba postiza, se acercó a él, con la mala suerte de tropezarse con la alfombra y, como resultados, ambos aterrizaron en el suelo, ella encima de él.**

**H: ¿Estas bien Mac?**

**M: S… si.**

**H: Si querías ser la primera en sentarte sobre mis rodillas, solo tenías que decirlo. –Bromeó, aunque no se esperaba la reacción de Mac-.**

**M: Es que no se si sentados me hubieras dado mi regalo.**

**H. Si me lo pides ahora, veré lo que puedo hacer.**

**Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Mac acortó la distancia que separaba sus bocas y le besó apasionadamente. **

**M: Lo increíble marinero fue que me correspondieras. –Pronunció en voz baja mientras acariciaba el cristal del marco-. Y ahora puede que te haya perdido para siempre, por no enfrentarme a todo esto.**

**Dos golpes en el cristal de la puerta la hicieron sobresaltarse. Rápidamente, guardó la foto en el cajón del escritorio y echó la llave. Cuando estuvo todo colocado en su mesa, invitó a pasar a quien quiera que estuviese en la puerta.**

**H: ¿Te encuentras bien, Mac?**

**M: Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**H: ¿A parte de porque esta todo cerrado a cal y canto? –ella asintió-. Porque Brumby tiene un humor de perros. ¿Habéis discutido?**

**M: No, más bien lo hemos cancelado.**

**H: ¿El qué? –Se sorprendió. Mac le enseñó las manos y no encontró el anillo en ninguno de los dedos-. ¿La boda? ¿Habéis cancelado la boda?**

**M: Si.**

**H: ¿Por qué?**

**"¿A parte de porque te quiero a ti en mi vida, y quiero que seas el padre de mis hijos, y la primera imagen que vea cuando me despierte? ¡Ah si! ¿Es válido porque te quiero, te amo, y te adoro?", pensó ella.**

**M: Mic se vuelve a Australia y quería que yo dejase todo para irme con él.**

**H: No lo sabía… -Se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio y continuó-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?**

**M: No hace falta Harm. Además, seguro que tienes algo que hacer y no quiero entretenerte.**

**H: ¿Segura?**

**M: Completamente.**

**Con una expresión resignada, Harm salió de la oficina de su compañera con rumbo a los ascensores. Cuando llegó al aparcamiento observó que solo quedaban tres coches, el de Mac, el de Sturgis y el suyo.**

**Sin saber porque, no le apetecía pasar con Diane todo el fin de semana. Si ella hubiese vuelto antes, le habría entusiasmado la idea de tener algo serio con Di, pero ahora, no estaba seguro.**

**Aunque, por otro lado, no podría tener nada con Mac. Ella se lo había dejado claro la noche en la casa del almirante. Le había dicho que lo suyo era imposible porque los dos querían estar siempre por encima del otro, y a pesar de que no lo reconociera delante de nadie, tenía razón.**

**Pensando en Mac, sin darse cuenta, volvió al tema de Diane. Ambos sabían que el sexo entre ellos era bueno, pero él ya no buscaba solo eso.**

**Cuando llegó a su apartamento, vio el coche de Di aparcado delante de la puerta de su portal. Paró el corvette detrás del auto de ella y subió.**

**Allí estaba ella, apoyada en la pared al lado de la puerta y en el suelo, había dejado una bolsa. "Con ropa", pensó. Se acercó sigilosamente y observó que tenía los ojos cerrados. Se aproximó más a ella y le susurró.**

**H: ¿Esperas a alguien?**

**D: Si… A un moreno, alto y guapo comandante de ojos azules. –Contestó sin abrir los ojos-. ¿Sabes dónde esta?**

**H: No… No le he visto. ¿Pasamos dentro?**

**D: Claro, ¿Por qué no?**

**Se agachó y cogió la bolsa de había traído. Una vez dentro, soltó la bolsa cerca del sillón y se abrazó a Harm. Él no hizo otra cosa que corresponder al abrazo rodeándola por la cintura. Ya pensaba que no cenarían cuando Diane se apartó un poco y le miro a los ojos.**

**D: ¿Preparamos la cena o llamamos a algún sitio?**

**H: ¿Una pizza vegetariana?**

**D: De acuerdo. –Le dio un suave beso y se sentó en el sofá-. Pero llama tu que conoces más las pizzerías de la zona mejor que yo.**

**21:02 Horas**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Sturgis le contaba a Mac toda la conversación que mantuvo con Diane durante la comida. No dejaba ni una palabra fuera del relato.**

**St: No se que hará Harm al respecto, pero Diane quiere algo serio con él. Según ella, ya cometió el error de decirle que no una vez, y no quiere repetirlo.**

**M: ¿Te ha contado algo más?**

**St: Si,… Con una gran sonrisa me ha confirmado nuestras sospechas. Ha pasado la noche con Harm y para esta planeaban lo mismo.**

**M: Pero… ¿Una relación seria como? ¿Compromiso, planes de boda,…?**

**St: ¿Harm casado? Ya me gustaría a mi… -No continuó porque, si las miradas matasen, él habría caído fulminado con la de Mac-.**

**M: Creo que me voy a ir ya, se esta haciendo tarde.**

**St: Si… Yo también me voy.**

**Los dos recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon, cada uno a sus respectivos apartamentos.**

**Durante el viaje, Mac encendió la radio con la esperanza de desconectar de todo lo relacionado con los últimos dos días. Su gozo en un pozo, debido a la canción que transmitían por la cadena de radio.**

**'_A veces pienso que te miento,_**

**_cuando te digo que te quiero,_**

**_porque esto ya no es querer._**

**_A veces creo que he muerto,_**

**_cuando no estas y yo despierto,_**

**_porque se que esto ya no es querer._**

**_Es algo más, algo que me llena,_**

**_algo que no mata ni envenena,_**

**_es algo más, algo más que amar._**

**_Es algo más que la distancia,_**

**_que el dolor y la nostalgia,_**

**_sabemos que eso no nos va a separar._**

**_Es darte un beso cada noche,_**

**_que tus manos me enamoren,_**

**_y que lo nuestro crezca cada día más._**

**_Porque somos algo más._**

**…'**

**"Genial, simplemente genial", pensó. "Hasta la radio esta contra mi". Condució sin hacer demasiado caso a la canción hasta que una parte le llamó la atención.**

**'… _Y yo se que no es querer,_**_  
_**_porque en tus ojos yo me puedo perder,_**

**_contigo olvido lo que es temer._**

**_Acaso no sabes que tu eres para mi,_**

**_la sangre en mis venas,_**

**_lo doy todo por ti._**

**_Contigo el mundo no tiene final,_**

**_y el tiempo no se nos va a acabar…'_**

**Recordó todos los momentos en los que se perdió en esos ojos, aquellos ojos azules como el cielo. Recordaba que sentía que podía estar así para siempre. "El tiempo", pensó, "a nosotros lo que precisamente no nos sobra es tiempo".**

**Cuando llegó a su apartamento, lo primero que hizo fue darse un largo baño con muchísima espuma. Una vez ya relajada, cenó lo primero que encontró en la nevera y se fue a dormir.**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **

**_S: Harmon Rabb jr, ¿aceptas a Diane Shonke como esposa, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las alegrías y en las penas, hasta que la muerte os separe?_**

**_H: Si, acepto._**

**_S: ¿Y tu, Diane Shonke? ¿Aceptas a Harmon Rabb jr como esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en las alegrías y en las penas, hasta que la muerte os separe?_**

**_D: Si, acepto._**

**_S: Bien, por el poder que Díos me ha otorgado, yo os declaro marido y mujer. –Miró a los recién casados-. Comandante, puede besar a la novia._**

**_Los dos se fundieron en un romántico beso y de la nada, apareció Mic Brumby._**

**_Mi: No te preocupes Sarah, nosotros seremos los siguientes._**

*** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ***

**Con el sonido del despertador de fondo, Mac se despertó empapada de sudor y con él corazón en la boca. Después de recomponerse, se dirigió a la ducha y allí, reflexionó sobre la pesadilla. ¿Por qué no hacía nada por parar la boda? Sentía que quería hacerlo, quería evitar que Harm se casara con Diane, pero… ¿Por qué no podía?**

**Intentando dejar de pensar en ello, pero sin conseguirlo, se preparó para pasar dos largos y aburridos días en su apartamento.**

**8:10 Horas, lunes**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Como de costumbre, Harm llegaba tarde a la oficina, aunque hoy lo hacía, para desgracia de Mac, acompañado por Diane. Ella iba vestida con el uniforme azul de la marina y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Ambos entraron en el despacho del almirante y, al cabo de veinte minutos y catorce segundos, salieron. Chegwidden llamó a todo el personal y cuando todos estuvieron alrededor, comenzó con la presentación.**

**AJ: Les presento a la nueva incorporación en los JAG, ella es la teniente Shonke. Seguramente notaron el parecido existente con la coronel… -hizo una pausa esperando a que los presentes dejasen de mirar de una a otra y le prestaran atención-. Antes de cualquier pregunta, no, no son hermanas, ni parientes. –Se giró a Diane-. Espero que este a gusto entre nosotros teniente. Cualquier duda puede preguntármela a mi o la cualquiera de la oficina.**

**D: Si almirante.**

**AJ: Bueno… eso es todo. Ahora, vuelvan al trabajo.**

**Los presentes volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo salvo algunos, como Harriet y Tiner que se acercaron a Diane para presentarse.**

**Después de hablar con la teniente Sims durante bastante rato y que la explicase como funcionaban en el cuartel, Di se metió en el que sería su despacho. Se notaba lo bien cuidado que el comandante Brumby lo había tenido. La pared pintada, los muebles apenas tenían arañazos y el mueble de los archivos estaba prácticamente vacío.**

**Cuando terminó de colocar y colgar sus cosas y dejar el despacho a su gusto, alguien llamó a la puerta.**

**D: Adelante.**

**M: ¿Se puede, teniente?**

**D: ¡Claro coronel! Usted no tiene porque preguntarme si puede pasar.**

**M: La educación ante todo. –Sonrió- Venía a presentarme, soy la teniente coronel Sarah Mackenzie.**

**D: Encantada coronel, a parte de por la presentación, usted ya sabe mi nombre por el numerito que monté en el despacho del almirante.**

**M: No se preocupe, -se sentó en una de las sillas para las visitas-, yo habría reaccionado igual si hubiese estado en su lugar.**

**D: Gracias por no darlo mucha importancia y, por favor, usted puede tutearme.**

**M: Esta bien, Diane. Aunque, tengo entendido que pronto ascenderás a comandante.**

**D: Si… bueno, todo depende de cómo me comporte en el tribunal.**

**M: Cuando asciendas, podrás tutearme también. –Dijo levantándose-.**

**D: ¿Y como la llamo? ¿Sarah?**

**M: Todos me llaman Mac así que… Mac estará bien. Me voy a trabajar, si necesitas algo, me lo puedes decir. Hasta luego.**

**D: Hasta luego, coronel.**

**20:28 Horas**

**Apartamento de Diane**

**Cerca de Madison Park, Falls Church**

**Diane abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejó a su acompañante pasar. Cuando cerró, depositó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada y colgó su abrigo en el perchero junto con el de su compañero.**

**D: Bueno, ¿Qué te parece?**

**H: ¿Lo has reformado tu?**

**D: Elegí los muebles y los colores desde España.**

**H: Pero no lo has reformado tu, ¿no?**

**D: Sabes que no soy tan manitas como tu. –Se acercó a él y le beso-. ¿Hacemos la cena? Tengo muchas cosas verdes por ahí.**

**H: Vamos.**

**Entre toqueteos y besos terminaron de servir la cena. Una simple ensalada y agua fue lo que tomaron. Usaron el mismo modus operandi para recoger la mesa, y las caricias y besos fueron aumentando su intensidad a medida que acababan con la tarea. Al terminar, se dirigieron a la habitación de ella.**

**A orillas de la cama, Diane comenzó a desvestir lentamente a Harm mientras se devoraban mutuamente. Empezó quitándole la camisa y besando cada centímetro que dejaba al descubierto. Después, continuó desabrochándole el cinturón y bajándole los pantalones mientras el comenzaba a desabotonar la camisa de ella. Poco a poco, fueron desvistiéndose el uno al otro hasta que solo quedaron los boxers de Harm.**

**Queriendo continuar con el juego, tumbó a Diane en la cama y recorrió cada parte de su anatomía. Estaba acariciando la cara interior de sus muslos cuando, en un movimiento ágil por parte de Diane, ella se colocó sobre él. Acercándose a su oído, le susurró.**

**D: Ahora me toca a mi, chico del aire.**

**Después de decirlo, ella comenzó su camino desde el cuello, bajando por el abdomen y deteniéndose en el ombligo mientras se deshacía de los boxers. Cuando terminó de quitarlos e iba a bajar más, con un movimiento, Harm volvió a cambiar el rol y por culpa de la gran excitación que tenía, entró en ella. Al poco tiempo de hacer ese gesto, ambos llegaron las clímax. Al acabar, ella se abrazó a Harm y así, se durmieron.**

**11:05 Horas (Dos meses después)**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Era una mañana tranquila, con un día tranquilo en un mes, no tan tranquilo, hasta que Tiner les avisó que el Almirante quería verlos a los cuatro en el despacho. **

**Harm, Mac, Sturgis y Diane se pusieron firmes frente a su superior y cuando este les mandó descansar, observaron la cara de pocos amigos que tenía Clayton Webb.**

**AJ: Tomen asiento. –los cuatro obedecieron-. Hable, Webb.**

**W: Hemos tenido problemas últimamente con una misión llevada a cabo por la CIA hace cuatro años.**

**H: ¿Y eso dónde nos incluye a nosotros?**

**W: A vosotros la misión no os incluye, excepto a Diane.**

**D: ¿A mi?**

**W: El problema esta relacionado con la misión que cumpliste estos últimos cuatro años.**

**D: Yo ya terminé con eso Webb. Además tu me dijiste que era secreto y nadie podía… -Clayton la interrumpió-.**

**W: Ya no es tan secreto, y hay ciertas partes que se pueden contar.**

**M: ¿Nos las vas a contar?**

**W: Más adelante… puede. –Mac asintió con la cabeza y Diane volvió a preguntar-.**

**D: ¿De que o quién se trata?**

**W: Se trata de tu marido, Diane.**

**D: ¿Mi marido? Clayton, yo no estoy casada.**

**W: Ya… deberías ser viuda, lo sé.**

**D: ¿Entonces?**

**El almirante y los demás escuchaban atentos el intercambio de información entre Webb y Diane. Ella no estaba precisamente alegre con lo poco que el agente le había dicho.**

**W: No esta muerto.**

**D: ¡¿Qué?! –Palideció. Más que una noticia parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma-. ¿Me estas diciendo que sigo casada?**

**W: Lo siento.**

**D: Increíble, no solo tuve que fingir mi muerte y no decir nada a nadie, si no que ahora sigo casada con un hombre con el que me obligasteis en la agencia. ¡Inaudito!**

**St: ¿Y eso en que nos afecta?**

**W: Diane se casó con un oficial de la marina que creíamos, vendía secretos militares a los terroristas. La boda tuvo que ser lega, pero le prometimos que al acabar la misión tendrían el divorcio.**

**St: ¿Y cómo es que tendría que ser viuda?**

**D: Pensamos que mi supuesto marido había muerto en un accidente.**

**H: ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?**

**Con aquella pregunta todo pareció congelarse. Sturgis se tensó sabiendo lo que solía ocurrir cuando Harm y Diane discutían.**

**Generalmente, él acababa enfadado con todo el mundo y pobre el que se le acercara. En cambio, Diane se encerraba en su apartamento y no salía a no ser que estuviera obligada a ello. Ninguno, en esas circunstancias, cogía el teléfono o abría la puerta a cualquiera que les conociesen.**

**Eran momentos horribles, pues los tres siempre iban juntos a todos los sitios. Lo único que los separó fueron sus carreras y, aún así, Harm y Diane consiguieron coincidir en el primer destino de ambos.**

**D: No podía Harm, eran datos confidenciales de la misión y, además, como ya te he dicho, todos le dimos por muerto.**

**H: Aquí también te dimos por muerta y ahora resulta que estabas viva.**

**D: Si, debe ser que llevo un cartel en el que pido que me disparen, ¿no?**

**Sturgis, temiendo el resultado de la discusión entre ambos, intentó centrar la conversación en el tema en el que estaban involucrados los JAGs.**

**St: Te lo vuelvo a preguntar Webb, ¿en qué nos afecta esa misión a nosotros?**

**W: Tenemos sospechas de que el marido de Diane, el teniente Peter Owens, ayuda a una banda terrorista que planea un atentado en Washington o por ciudades de alrededor.**

**M: ¿Sabes el lugar en donde podrían atacar? –Preguntó Mac, quien no había perdido detalle de las miradas entre Harm y Diane-.**

**W: No, pero lo que si sabemos es que será en alguna instalación militar.**

**D: Aquí. –Añadió provocando que todos la mirasen-.**

**AJ: ¿Cómo esta tan segura, comandante?**

**D: Si es verdad que Peter esta vivo y trabaja con los terroristas, lo primero que intentará será encontrarme. Cuando me localice, averiguará todo lo que he hecho estos últimos dos meses.**

**W: ¿Y que pasará cuando haga todo eso, si es que no lo ha hecho ya?**

**D: Intentará matarme.**

**St: ¿Cómo lo sabes?**

**D: Fácil. Yo intenté pillarle en sus negocios sucios, y si está todavía allí y no me encuentra… -Dijo con el miedo latente en su mirada-.**

**W: Sospechará de ti.**

**22:09 Hora local**

**Calle Staedtler**

**Londres, Reino Unido**

**K: Buenas noches teniente, no esperábamos verle hoy.**

**P: Lo sé, soy imprevisible. ¿Tenéis lo que os pedí? –Preguntó impaciente-.**

**K: Claro, mi jefe es capaz de averiguar hasta la vida de una pulga. Venga por aquí.**

**Ambos se dirigieron a una sala oscura, donde la única luz que iluminaba el tenebroso cuarto provenía de una hermosa chimenea. Cerca de ella, otro hombre esperaba sentado con una carpeta en la mano. Al ver entrar al teniente, se levantó y caminó cojeando levemente hasta ellos.**

**Mu: Buenas noches, mi gran amigo. ¿Quieres algo de beber?**

**P: No Mustafá, gracias. Siento ser directo pero, ¿tienes lo que te pedí?**

**Mu: Claro, mi buen amigo Peter. –Le entregó la carpeta y sonrió-. ¿Es esa la mujer?**

**P: Si, es ella. Me parece mentira que no haya cambiado nada.**

**Mu: Mis muchachos me dijeron que al principio tuvieron problemas para identificar a tu esposa.**

**P: ¿Y eso?**

**Mu: Al parecer hay otra mujer muy parecida a tu esposa, las únicas diferencias eran el cabello y e uniforme.**

**P: Pero las lograsteis identificar.**

**Mu: No hay nada imposible para mí, ya lo sabes. –Tomó un sorbo de su té y continuó-. Ya tenemos el lugar para el atentado. Es el de la fotografía. ¿Lo conoces?**

**P: Si, tuve que ir de visita un par de veces. –Sonrió-. ¿Ahí trabaja mi mujer?**

**Mu: Así es… Una pena que tengamos que acabar con ella, es una bella mujer.**

**P: Si… Una lástima que esté en el lado equivocado.**

**12:30 Horas**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**D: Claro que sospechará, no es tonto.**

**W: ¿Y porqué crees que atentarán aquí?**

**D: Por dos motivos muy claros. Primero, yo trabajo aquí y segundo, es una instalación militar.**

**Cuando Clayton estaba a punto de hablar, Tiner anunció por el intercomunicador que una mujer quería entrar al despacho. Al decir el nombre de la misma, Webb le pidió que la dejara pasar. Al recibir el permiso, ella entró y, después de saludar a todos los presentes, le entregó un sobre a Diane.**

**Lo abrió, y cuando fue a leer el papel, no entendió nada. Por más vueltas que lo daba, no conseguía descifrarlo.**

**W: Déjame verlo. –Repasó mentalmente la nota y tampoco lo entendía-.**

**_'¿Euq latrom onitased,_**

**_Ed al dadrev ajela isa le oditnes,_**

**_Euq, ed ut neib onivid,_**

**_Odadivlo, odidrep,_**

**_Eugis al anav arbmos, le neib odignif?'_**  
______________________________________

**W: No lo entiendo. ¿No eras criptógrafa?**

**D: De eso hace cuatro años, he perdido la práctica. –Volvió a coger la carta y se giró al almirante-. Señor, ¿puede prestarme un papel y un bolígrafo?**

**Chegwidden le dio lo que Diane le había pedido y ella se sentó frente a él. Lentamente, para no equivocarse, copió el mensaje en el folio y se concentró en él. Después de estar varios minutos pensando en el posible significado de las cinco líneas, volvió a escribir algo debajo y anunció alegremente el resultado.**

**D: ¡Lo tengo!**

**W: ¿Qué es? –Preguntó Webb, no muy contento con la expresión de todos los presentes-.**

**D: Es una parte de una poesía, aunque ahora mismo no me acuerdo del autor. Dice,**

**'Que mortal desatino,**

**de la verdad aleja así el sentido,**

**que de tu bien divino,**

**olvidado, perdido,**

**sigue la vana sombra, el bien fingido.'**

**M: Creo que es de Fray Luis de León.**

**D: Entonces, si él es el autor, ya se quién puede haberme enviado esto.**

**W: ¿Peter? ¡No creo! Él no era criptógrafo, era piloto.**

**D: Él no, pero yo si y lo sabe. Debo volver allí y cogerle antes de que continúe ayudando a los terroristas. **

**W: Ya lo he hablado con A.J. y no va a ir nadie a Londres, esperaremos a que sean ellos los que vengan aquí.**

**H: ¿Londres? ¿Pero no habías estado en España?**

**D: Eso era la tapadera que –se giró hacia Webb-, la CIA me había elaborado.**

**W: La misión era totalmente confidencial hasta hace tres horas. La vida y la carrera de Diane dependía de que no dijese nada de la misión. Ahora, si te interesa, podrás preguntarle lo que quieras, ya que no es secreto.**

**Dicho esto, señaló a la mujer que había ido con la carta la puerta y ambos se fueron. Después, les siguieron Diane y Sturgis, quien le iba preguntando a ella como era Londres. Por último, salieron Harm y Mac.**

**Todos pasaron la tarde sin hablar mucho con Di, especialmente Harm. Solo se saludaban al pasar por delante del despacho del otro o cuando se cruzaban.**

**Mientras tanto, Mac los observaba pensando que tal vez tenía aún posibilidades de estar con Harm.**

**23:50 Horas**

**Apartamento de Mac**

**Georgetown**

**A causa de los timbrazos que alguien provocaba insistentemente, Mac se despertó de un sobresalto. Maldiciendo a quien estuviese al otro lado de la puerta, se levantó para conocer al culpable de la interrupción.**

**M: ¡Harm! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó un poco somnolienta-.**

**H: ¿Puedo pasar?**

**M: Claro. –Se apartó para que el pudiera pasar-. ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**H: No, solo… yo… no podía dormir. –Sonrió-. Me subí al coche para dar una vuelta y acabé aquí. Si te molesto o algo me marcho.**

**M: Tranquilo, yo tampoco podía dormir. –Mintió. Si estaba aquí con ella significaba que el problema era con Diane. Ahora era su oportunidad.- ¿De qué quieres hablar?**

**H: No se… Estoy un poco confundido. –La confesión de Harm hizo que Mac se sorprendiera y, haciendo todo lo posible para que no se le notara, le preguntó-.**

**M: ¿En qué?**

**H: Con Diane. Pensé que todo podría ser como antes, pero cada día que pasa me doy cuenta de lo contrario.**

**M: Ha pasado demasiado tiempo, ¿no?**

**H: Y ya no la veo de la misma forma.**

**M: No te entiendo.**

**H: Cuando la conocí pensaba que sería la madre de mis hijos, pero ahora no estoy seguro de querer que ella sea la mujer definitiva.**

**M: ¿No? –Si antes estaba sorprendida, ahora alucinaba. Si él no quería a Diane como madre de sus hijos… ¿A quién quería para ese puesto?-. ¿Por qué?**

**H: No lo se… Bueno, a parte ella no quiere tener hijos, todavía.**

**M: Y tu si.**

**H: Busco relaciones serias, no un aquí te pillo aquí te mato y si te he visto no me acuerdo.**

**M: Te conozco Harm, se que hay otro motivo más y no me lo cuentas.**

**Él se levantó dispuesto a marcharse, pero Mac se le adelantó y se interpuso entre la puerta y Harm.**

**M: ¿Por qué, Harm? ¿Por qué siempre que vamos hacia el mismo tema sales huyendo?**

**H: Yo no salgo huyendo. –Se defendió, aunque sabía que ella tenía razón pero su orgullo le impedía reconocerlo-.**

**M: ¿No? ¿Y cómo lo llamas a esto?**

**H: Dejar pendiente la conversación.**

**M: ¿Para cuando? ¿Qué esperas, a que entre en mi vida otro Dalton u otro Brumby y creas que me pierdes? ¿O que entre en la tuya otra Reneé?**

**00:30 Horas**

**Avión con destino Washington DC**

**En algún lugar sobre el océano Atlántico**

**P: ¿Has montado alguna vez en avión, Mustafá?**

**Mu: No, mi gran amigo Peter. Es la primera vez que vuelo. –Confesó sonriente-.**

**P: Y por lo que veo, te gusta**

**.**

**Mu: Cuando acabemos el trabajo, me compraré uno privado y si quieres, tu serás el piloto. Por supuesto, tendrás un sueldo fijo, además de algunas bonificaciones.**

**P: Eres muy generoso Mustafá.**

**Mu: Alá si es generoso, yo solo sigo lo que dejó escrito en nuestro libro sagrado. –Suspiró-. Aunque, me gustaría comentarte una cosa.**

**P: Dime.**

**Mu: Quisiera quedarme con tu esposa. Se que quieres eliminarla pero, sería una lástima, es una bella mujer.**

**P: Si es guapa, pero lo único que hace es dar quebraderos de cabeza. No creo que te sirva de mucho.**

**Mu: No hace falta que me sirva. Mientras se comporte en la cama, lo demás no me importa.**

**Los dos rieron ante el comentario realizado por el terrorista. Continuaron durante bastante tiempo charlando sobre distintos temas. Cuando aterrizaron en Washington, cada uno tomó direcciones opuestas. Mustafá se dirigió junto con dos de sus empleados a la casa que poseía en las afueras de la ciudad y Peter, se fue a hacer una visita de madrugada.**

**El taxi que cogió le llevó enseguida a su destino gracias al poco tráfico que había en las calles. Pagó la carrera y entró al edificio. Después de llamar dos veces a la puerta, la mujer abrió y en cuestión de segundos, se encontró acorralada, y sin salida alguna.**

**00:59 Horas**

**Apartamento de Mac**

**Georgetown**

**M: Contéstame Harm. ¿A que esperas?**

**Sin mirarla, él volvió a su sitio en el sofá y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Mac, sentándose en la mesa, frente a él, esperó a que respondiera.**

**H: A aclararme las ideas, eso es a lo que espero.**

**M: Si has venido hasta mi apartamento, es por algo. Además, como tu mismo has dicho, no quieres estar con Diane.**

**H: Lo se, lo se… Pero tengo miedo.**

**M: ¿A qué tienes miedo, Harm? -¿Qué pensaba, que ella no tenía miedo? ¡Claro que lo tenía! Pero era más importante estar con él que preocuparse de sus temores-.**

**H: Ha perderte, Mac. No me refiero a que te cases con otro hombre –"Aunque a eso también lo temo", pensó-. ¿Y si no funciona? No soportaría perder nuestra amistad.**

**M: Eso no nos pasará. –Respondió ella-.**

**H: ¿Cómo estas tan segura?**

**M: Intuición, supongo. –Se acercó a él y le besó-. Vamos a dormir, Harm.**

**A la mañana siguiente, Mac se despertó sintiendo unos brazos sujetándola por la cintura. Con un poco de pena, espabiló a Harm besándole.**

**M: ¡Buenos días marinero! Tendrás que ir a por tu uniforme, ¿no?**

**H: Buenos días. –Sonrió-. Si, no creo que el almirante me deje trabajar de civil.**

**Después de despedirse de Mac, Harm se puso su ropa y bajó hasta donde horas antes aparcara su corvette. Miró el reloj y, como siempre, dedujo que hoy también llegaría tarde a la oficina. Sin darse cuenta, encendió la radio y la periodista encargada de los sucesos llenó el coche con su voz.**

**"_Sobre las doce y media, aproximadamente, los servicios de emergencia y la policía de Washington recibieron una llamada de teléfono de un vecino alertando que en el apartamento que se encuentra bajo el suyo una mujer discutía acaloradamente con un hombre. El testigo afirma que se escucharon golpes y gritos. Los médicos que la atendieron en el lugar del suceso nos han informado que el estado de la paciente es muy grave. La primera opinión de los expertos es que la joven ha sido brutalmente agredida tanto física como sexualmente. Se desconocen la identidad de la mujer y la del agresor, el cual consiguió huir y continúa en paradero desconocido"._**

**Justo cuando la reportera terminaba de dar la noticia, Harm llegaba a su apartamento. Al entrar, comprobó que no tenía ningún mensaje en el contestador y rápidamente se vistió.**

**8:15 Horas**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Ti: Comandante, el almirante le espera en su despacho. –Le comunicó Tiner nada más entrar por la puerta-.**

**H: Esta bien, llévame esto a mi oficina, por favor.**

**El suboficial cogió lo que Harm le entregaba y mientras el iba al despacho de Chegwidden, Tiner dejaba su maletín encima del escritorio. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, llamó dos veces y al escuchar el permiso del almirante, entró.**

**H: ¿Quería verme, señor?**

**AJ: Me temo que si comandante. Tengo malas noticias. Siéntese. –Le ordenó mientras le señalaba una de las sillas-.**

**H: ¿De que se trata, almirante?**

**AJ: Antes de decirle nada, puede tomarse los días libres que necesite. –Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y con la atenta mirada del Harm clavada en él, le comunicó la noticia-. La teniente Shonke ha sido agredida ayer entre las doce y la una de la mañana. No se si ya esta en alguna habitación, así que, cuando llegue a Bethesda tendrá que preguntar dónde se encuentra. Me sorprende que no lo haya escuchado por la radio.**

**H: Escuché un poco, pero como no tenían identificada a la agredida…**

**AJ: Entiendo… No pensó que se pudiera tratar de ella.**

**Después de que el almirante le relevara de los casos que tenía pendientes, Harm regresó a su despacho para recoger sus cosas y se marchó tan rápido como llegó.**

**Sturgis, que no sabía nada de lo sucedido y vio a su amigo salir como alma que lleva el diablo, se encaminó hacia el despacho de Diane. Al encontrarlo vacío, no le quedaba nadie más que conociera lo suficiente bien a Harm como para saber donde podía ir tan corriendo.**

**St: Mac, ¿sabes a dónde ha podido ir Harm con tanta prisa?**

**M: Que yo sepa, hoy no tiene que ir al tribunal.**

**St: ¿Y no sabes si ha podido ir a otro sitio?**

**M: No soy su agenda Sturgis. –"¿A que viene esto?", pensó ella-. ¿No te ha dicho nada?**

**St: Si no le ha dado tiempo ni a saludarme. Ha venido tarde, -le interrumpió Mac-.**

**M: Quince minutos justos, como siempre.**

**St: Ha entrado en el despacho del almirante y al salir de allí, ha cogido sus cosas y se ha ido.**

**En ese momento, aparecía Harriet diciéndoles que el almirante les esperaba a los dos en su despacho. Cuando llegaron, la puerta estaba abierta y Chegwidden al verlos, les ordenó que pasasen y se sentaran. Después de que la puerta estuviese cerrada y ellos sentados, AJ se puso de pie, se colocó frente a la ventana y comenzó ha hablar.**

**AJ: No se si se habrán dado cuenta o no de que la teniente Shonke no ha llegado a la oficina.**

**St: He ido a buscarla antes, pero su despacho esta cerrado.**

**AJ: ¿Han oído las noticias?**

**M: ¿Qué parte de ellas, señor? –Preguntó un poco desconcertada-.**

**AJ: Las de sucesos**

**M: ¿La mujer que ha sido agredida en su apartamento esta madrugada?**

**AJ: La misma. ¿Han oído de quien se trata? –Ambos oficiales se miraron y contestaron al unísono que no-. Bien, los medios aún no lo sabes y creo que, de momento, es mejor así.**

**St: Yo no escuché nada. ¿Qué le ha pasado a esa mujer?**

**M: Al parecer, un vecino suyo la escuchó gritar y también oyó golpes. Llamó a la policía y a los servicios de emergencia. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a la mujer inconsciente en su apartamento. La primera hipótesis es que la victima conocía al agresor. Ella, recibió una brutal paliza y además creen que fue violada.**

**AJ: Se ve que está al día coronel, pero no tiene el dato fundamental.**

**M: La identidad de la mujer. Los medios no saben quien es ella, almirante.**

**AJ: No se preocupen, ahora lo sabrán. –Sonrió tristemente-. La mujer agredida es nada más y nada menos que la teniente Diane Shonke.**

**9:41 Horas**

**Hospital Naval Bethesda**

**Bethesda**

**Harm encontró con la mirada una plaza vacía y aceleró el coche para evitar que alguien pudiera ocuparla. Aparcó su corvette y prácticamente sin darse cuenta, estaba en información preguntando por Diane.**

**Enf: Espere un momento. –La enfermera introdujo los datos en el ordenador y volvió a dirigirse a Harm-. Aquí esta. Aún sigue en cuidados intensivos. Es el segundo pasillo a mano derecha.**

**H: ¡Gracias!**

**Rápidamente enfiló por el pasillo que la enfermera le había indicado y en poco tiempo estuvo frente a las puertas de la UCI. Vio un cartel en el que se indicaba que había que llamar al timbre y apretó el botón. A los cinco minutos de hacerlo, salía a su llamada una doctora.**

**J: ¿Ha llamado alguien? –Preguntó asomando la cabeza por las puertas-.**

**H: Si, yo… ¿Jordan? –Respondió un tanto sorprendido-.**

**J: ¡Harm! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Abrió la puerta para que pasase-. No creo que vengas a verme a mí.**

**H: No, lo siento. He venido por la teniente que ha sido ingresada esta madrugada.**

**J: ¿La conoces?**

**H: Es mi… Trabaja conmigo en el JAG. Se llama Diane.**

**J: Por un momento creí que pensabas que era Mac. Bueno, los médicos han dicho que ha tenido mucha suerte. La paliza ha sido tremenda y creen que nadie habría sobrevivido a eso.**

**H: ¿Cómo esta?**

**J: Ahora esta sedada. El daño físico y psicológico es enorme.**

**H: ¿Puedo… puedo verla? –Preguntó dudoso-.**

**Jordan asintió con la cabeza y le acompañó por el pasillo hasta el lugar donde se encontraba Diane. Le señaló la habitación y se despidieron.**

**Tragando saliva, abrió la puerta y entró. Allí estaba ella, enchufada a varias máquinas, dormida, y por lo que pudo ver, tenía bastantes heridas y moratones en la cara y en los brazos.**

**Acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó. Al recordar lo que la periodista había dicho sobre la agresión, empezó a sentirse culpable. Si él no hubiera ido al apartamento de Mac, y hubiese ido al de Diane, podría haber impedido que le pasara esto o al menos, lo habría intentado.**

**Pasó tres horas culpándose a si mismo por no haberla protegido, otra vez, y maldiciendo al gusano que hubiese sido capaz de hacer algo así. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, Webb abrió la puerta de la pequeña habitación y le pidió a Harm que saliera.**

**H: ¿Qué quieres, Webb? –Le preguntó enfadado-.**

**W: Lo primero, decirte que siento mucho lo que le ha pasado a Diane y, antes de que digas nada, la ofrecimos protección y no la quiso.**

**H: ¿Algo más? Me gustaría estar dentro para cuando despierte.**

**W: Si… -Sacó un folio doblado y se le dio-. Es un retrato robot del agresor. Los datos han sido facilitados por un testigo. Si puedes enseñárselo para que lo intente identificar… Hazlo.**

**H: Esta bien. –Lo cogió-. Pero no te prometo nada.**

**Se despidió del espía y justo cuando iba a entrar otra vez a la habitación, una voz muy familiar le detuvo. Era Jordan, quien, cuando estuvo a su lado, le indicó que ya podían entrar. Una vez dentro, Harm volvió a su puesto junto a la cama y Jordan, se quedó recostada en la pared, al fondo del cuarto.**

**H: ¿Es tu paciente? –Preguntó desconfiado-.**

**J: En estos casos siempre se asigna un psicólogo, y me ha tocado a mí. Además el sedante dejó de hacer efecto hace media hora, con lo cual tiene que estar a punto de despertarse.**

**Pasaron otra media hora esperando a que Diane se despertara, la cual parecía estar con el sueño profundo. Sobre las tres de la tarde, ella empezó a abrir los ojos, y cuando empezó a enfocar a las personas a su alrededor, se echó a llorar. Harm, que no sabía como actuar, se quedó clavado en su sitio mientras que Jordan intentaba calmar a Diane.**

**J: Teniente, ¿Se encuentra bien?**

**D: No, señora. Me duele todo. –Se quejó-.**

**J: ¿Quiere que la dejamos sola? –Diane negó y Jordan le lanzó otra pregunta-. ¿Cree que podría estar con el comandante Rabb a solas?**

**D: No lo creo, estoy convencida de ello. El comandante nunca me haría daño.**

**J: Bien. –Se dirigió ahora a Harm-. Si necesita algo, avísame. –Él asintió-.**

**Jordan se fue dejándoles solos en la habitación. Harm seguía sin saber que hacer. Quería acercarse a ella y tratar de ayudarla de alguna manera posible, pero no estaba seguro de la reacción que tendría ella.**

**H: ¿Cómo te sientes, Di? –Preguntó cauteloso-.**

**D: Contigo aquí, bien. Puedes acercarte si quieres, no puedo salir corriendo.**

**Harm, haciéndola caso, se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para sentarse en la cama, al lado de ella. Diane le tendió una mano, que con un poco de miedo, Harm cogió.**

**H: ¿Sabes quien te hizo esto?**

**D: Todo pasó muy deprisa y yo… no pude… no pude hacer nada. –Empezó a llorar otra vez, y él intentó consolarla-.**

**H: Tranquila, esta vez estoy aquí para ayudarte. –Le apretó suavemente la mano-. Te prometo que cogeré al cerdo que te hizo esto, te lo juro.**

**Cuatro horas más tarde, Chegwidden, Mac, y Sturgis fueron al hospital a visitar a Diane. Ella estaba najo los efectos del sedante que la habían dado a causa de los fuertes dolores que tenía. Después de hablar con él médico que la trataba, el almirante anunció que se iba. Por su parte, Mac y Sturgis se quedaron un poco más para hacerle compañía a Harm.**

**No eran muy buenas amigas, pero si se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias, Mac pensaba que se habrían llevado a las mil maravillas.**

**St: Por cierto, hoy por la tarde le llegó esto a Diane. No tiene remitente en el sobre.**

**Harm confió la carta y sin pensárselo dos veces, lo abrió. Desdobló el papel y antes de leerlo, buscó por detrás de ella algún nombre o si venía firmada, pero nada.**

**"_Querida Diane._**

**_¿Sabes? ¡Qué irónica es la vida! Dijiste que ni en sueños consumaríamos nuestro matrimonio y, mira por dónde, fue lo primero que hicimos desde mi llegada a Washington. Aunque, creo que se me pasó un poco la mano, pero eso es lo que le pasa a la gente que intenta chafarme mis negocios._**

**_Por lo que me han contado, estas liada con el comandante Rabb. Bueno, no te preocupes, seguramente os haréis compañía en la otra vida antes de lo que tu crees. No te librarás de mi tan fácilmente._**

**_P.D.- ¿Conseguiste la otra carta? Espero que si."_**

**H: El teniente Owens.**

**St: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?**

**H: Aquí habla de la otra carta. Le pregunta su la entendió. ¿Quién más pondría ser?**

**M: Tiene sentido.- Confirmó Mac-. Diane creía que él intentaría matarla, y los médicos han dicho que ha tenido suerte de salir viva.**

**Sin mediar palabra, Harm sacó su móvil y marcó un número. Esperó un par de minutos a que la voz al otro lado hablara.**

**W: Clayton Webb.**

**H: Ya se quién es el que le ha hecho esto a Diane.**

**W: ¿Quién?**

**H: Peter Owens.**

**W: Imposible. No está en el país y no tenemos constancia de que haya entrado.**

**H: ¿Y si no vino en un vuelo comercial, si no en uno privado?**

**W: Si fue en un vuelo privado puede que si esté en el país. Y si es así, solo habrá venido por dos motivos.**

**H: Matar a Diane y… -Webb terminó la frase por él-.**

**W: …algún atentado terrorista. –Tomó aire y continuó-. Dile a Mac que acepte ser testigo protegido o que no salga del hospital. No queremos que Peter la confunda con Shonke. Adiós.**

**H: Adiós. **

**Cuando colgó, Mac y Sturgis le miraban intrigados. Él solo opto por guardar el teléfono móvil en la chaqueta, echarse hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, aunque su tiempo de meditación no duró mucho, debido a la interrupción de alguien.**

**D: ¿Con quién hablabas, Harm? –Inmediatamente los tres se volvieron hacia ella, que no dejaba de mirar a Harm-.**

**H: Con Webb. Ya hemos identificado al culpable.**

**D: ¿Y… quién es? –Al no obtener respuesta, intentó incorporarse y cuando Harm vio lo que Di iba ha hacer, fue cuando contestó-.**

**H: Creemos que fue tu marido, Di.**

**En el momento que escuchó la respuesta de Harm, ella pareció congelarse en la cama. Se quedó totalmente petrificada y no movió ni un músculo. Cerró los ojos y fue cuando empezó a recordar todo el infierno que había pasado en su apartamento.**

**_00:30 Horas (un día antes)_**

**_Apartamento de Diane_**

**_Cerca de Madison Park, Falls Church_**

**_Se encontraba en la cama cuando el timbre de la puerta la despertó. Se puso una bata por encima del pijama y salió para ver quien era._**

**_Cuando llegó a la puerta, pensó en que tendría que cambiar la puerta a otra que tuviera mirilla. Sin preguntar, abrió la puerta creyendo que sería algún vecino._**

**_No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando la persona que estaba en la puerta le asestó un severo golpe en las costillas. Por la fuerza del golpe, Diane cayó al suelo y su agresor aprovechó para golpearla más._**

**_Cada vez que intentaba pedir ayuda, el hombre la volvía a golpear hasta que ella quedó tendida en el suelo, inconsciente._**

**La voz de Harm llamándola varias veces consiguió sacarla del trance en el que se encontraba inmersa.**

**Recordar aquello la dolió más que en el momento que ocurrió. A parte de recordar los golpes y los insultos que recibió por parte de Peter sintió como él la tocaba por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar alterarse.**

**Viendo como le afectó todo, Mac salió a llamar a las enfermeras quienes, cuando la encontraron así, no hicieron otra cosa que volver a sedarla. Al rato, llegó a la habitación Jordan.**

**J: ¿Qué le ha pasado?**

**H: Recibimos una carta del agresor de Diane, y ya está identificado.**

**J: ¿Eso es lo que le causó la alteración?**

**St: Escuchó parte o toda, no sabemos, de la conversación que Harm ha tenido con Clayton Webb y preguntó por el culpable.**

**J: ¿Y le dijisteis el nombre, no?**

**M: ¿Hicimos mal?**

**J: No, no hicisteis mal. Si se alteró al decirle el nombre quiere decir que recordó lo que pasó. Lo cual, es bueno para que empiece a superarlo.**

**H: ¿Crees que lo superará? –Preguntó muy preocupado-.**

**J: Te voy a ser sincera Harm. –Suspiró-. Diane ha sufrido bastante. Fue disparada por su superior y luego tuvo que hacerlo frente ella sola. Estuvo cuatro años alejada de sus seres queridos y ahora esto. Verdaderamente, no lo sé.**

**Harm y Mac pasaron cuatro días sin salir del hospital. Diane se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sedada o con Jordan haciendo terapia, con lo cual ellos dos se hacían compañía el uno al otro.**

**En uno de los momentos en los que Diane no estaba en la habitación, Webb apareció prácticamente ahogándose.**

**M: ¿Te pasa algo, Webb?**

**W: No… es que… vine… corriendo… -Se desplomó en una de las sillas libres-.**

**H: ¿Y por qué viniste corriendo? –Preguntó fingiendo interés-.**

**W: Se trata del teniente Owens. Le hemos localizado a él y a la banda terrorista en la que colabora. Pensé que os gustaría participar.**

**M: ¿Nos gustaría? ¡Oh, no! Si pensaste en nosotros es porque nos incumbe, a parte de por el ataque de Diane.**

**H: Suéltalo, Webb.**

**W: Bueno… El teniente Peter Owens es piloto del ejército aéreo. Es uno de los pocos que pilotan los F-14 que el ejército del aire tiene. –Tomó aire y continuó-. En inteligencia pensamos que robará uno y lo usará para el atentado.**

**M: ¿Solo usaran eso? –Preguntó sorprendida-.**

**W: La banda terrorista con la que colabora es una de las más sangrientas que actuaba en Reino Unido. Todo lo que hacen suelen ser masacres y de las grandes. La gran mayoría de los componentes son musulmanes.**

**Antes de que Webb pudiera continuar con su explicación sobre la banda, una de las enfermeras entró en la habitación con el propósito de interrogar a los allí presentes.**

**Enf: Bien, antes de decirles nada, me gustaría hacerles unas preguntas. ¿De acuerdo? –Preguntó en un tono dulce-.**

**H: Esta bien, no hay problema. –Miró a Mac y a Webb, y estos aceptaron-.**

**Enf: Vale. ¿Saben si, después de lo que le ha pasado, quería irse o desaparecer? –Todos se miraron confundidos, y fue Harm quien contestó, negativamente-. Vale. ¿Ha discutido con alguien? ¿Ha recibido alguna llamada, mensaje, carta,…?**

**H: Bueno, hace unos días le mandó una carta su agresor, pero no la leyó.**

**Enf: ¿Ha tenido alguna oportunidad de leerla? ¿Alguien le ha comentado algo?**

**M: ¿Por qué nos hace todas estas preguntas? **

**Tras unos minutos de silencio, y varios suspiros, la enfermera, pensando que sería lo mejor, les contó la verdad.**

**Enf: La paciente ha desaparecido.**

**H: ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido? –Preguntó, un poco asustado-.**

**Enf: No sabemos si se ha ido ella sola o con ayuda de alguien pero, la dejamos en la sala de pruebas cinco minutos y cuando la doctora volvió, la paciente no estaba.**

**W: ¿La han buscado por el hospital?**

**Enf: En ello estamos.**

**12:35 Horas**

**Hospital Naval Bethesda**

**Bethesda**

**En el parking del hospital, dos hombres colocaban a una mujer amordazada en los asientos traseros de un todoterreno, se subían en la parte delantera del vehículo y arrancaban.**

**Pocos minutos después, habían dejado atrás el hospital y viajaban rumbo a Falls Church. Llegaron al apartamento de ella y uno de los hombres descendió del coche para entrar en el bloque. Diez minutos más tarde, bajaba con una maleta que depositó al lado de la chica.**

**Diane estaba asustada, pues por más que lo intentaba no conseguía identificar a sus secuestradores. Eran morenos, con la piel oscura y hablaban musulmán, o al menos, es lo que ella pensaba.**

**Cuando menos lo esperaba, uno de los captores le acercó un paño a la nariz y empezó a desmayarse. Al despertar, estaba en una habitación oscura, con uno de sus pijamas puestos. Intentó incorporarse un poco y, en ese momento, un hombre que le resultaba demasiado familiar se acercó hasta ella.**

**P: ¿Estas bien cariño?**

**D: ¡No te acerques! –Chilló-. ¿Fuiste tú, verdad? ¡Tú me hiciste esto!**

**P: ¿Y qué querías que hiciera, Diane? –Le contestó en un tono suave-. Eres mi esposa y como tal, tienes ciertas obligaciones conmigo.**

**D: ¡Eres un cerdo! –Le espetó-.**

**P: Seré un cerdo, pero un cerdo que te quiere mucho. No quería perderte, entiéndelo.**

**D: Yo ya tengo a alguien que me quiere de verdad.**

**P: ¿Quién? ¿El piloto naval ese? –Ella asintió-. ¡Por favor! Él no te quiere como lo hago yo. Te esta engañando.**

**D: ¡Mentira!**

**P: Es verdad, el te ha engañado con la coronel Mackenzie, la que parece tu gemela.**

**D: Me estas mintiendo. Tú solo quieres hacerme más daño. –Le contestó entre lágrimas-.**

**Peter se levantó y fue hacia un pequeño mueble que había cerca de la puerta. De uno de sus cajones sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a ella. Diane, desconcertada, lo abrió y saco del interior varias fotos en las que aparecía Harm.**

**P: Como puedes ver, tu querido piloto, a la misma hora en la que yo estaba contigo, fue a casa de su gran amiga y no salió de allí hasta la mañana siguiente.**

**D: Pudo haber dormido en el sofá. –Protestó-.**

**P: ¿Tú crees? –Hizo una pausa y, después continuó-. ¡Vamos cariño! Has visto, al igual que yo, como la coronel mira con otros ojos a tu comandante. Además, tengo entendido que los marineros con uniforme blanco y alas doradas tiene una novia en cada puerto. ¿En serio crees que no hicieron nada?**

**Sin que Diane pudiera verle y con una gran sonrisa triunfal, Peter dejó a su mujer hecha un mar de lágrimas en aquella habitación. Saludó al guardia que Mustafá había colocado en la puerta del cuarto y bajó al encuentro de su amigo.**

**P: ¿Sabes Mustafá? Mi plan me gustaba, pero debo reconocer que el tuyo es mucho mejor.**

**Mu: Me gusta tenerlo todo planeado, lo sabes. Además, parece que Alá esta de nuestra parte. No pudo engañar Harmon Rabb jr a tu esposa en mejor momento que este. ¿Qué harás con ella después de todo esto? Mi oferta de quedarme con ella sigue en pie.**

**P: Lo siento, pero me quedaré con ella. Después de que su querido comandante le ha sido infiel y nada menos que con su doble, estará destrozada y yo, estaré ahí para ser su paño de lágrimas.**

**10:15 Horas (un día después)**

**Cuartel General de JAG**

**Falls Church, Virginia**

**Diane llevaba un día desaparecida y gracias a que Webb movió un par de hilos, los agentes del FBI habían empezado a buscarla. También habían movilizados a gente de la CIA y a todas las comisarías de la zona.**

**Harm esperaba en su oficina con el teléfono móvil encima de la mesa, con la esperanza de que ella llamase.**

**Con cada minuto que pasaba, él se sentía más culpable aún por todo lo que había pasado. Si él hubiese ido a buscarla aquel día en Norfolk hace cuatro años, el comandante del Sea Hawk no la habría disparado, ella no se tendría que haber ido durante esos cuatro años y posiblemente ahora no estaría desaparecida.**

**La oficina era un ir y venir de gente, tanto de oficiales navales como de oficiales federales. Los del FBI no hacían otra cosa que interrogar a toda la plantilla de la oficina en busca de algún motivo por el que Diane se pudiese haber marchado o de algún culpable.**

**Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si ella se había ido por voluntad propia o por el contrario, bajo coacción, aunque Harm creía ciegamente que era lo segundo y así se lo hizo saber al federal que le había interrogado.**

**Aún seguía culpándose por todo lo ocurrido en la vida de Diane cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y le sacó de sus pensamientos.**

**H: Adelante.**

**M: ¿Qué tal estas? –Preguntó Mac, sentándose frente a él-.**

**H: ¿Cómo quieres que este, Mac? Me siento mal. –Declaró sinceramente-.**

**M: No fue culpa tuya Harm, no tiene sentido que te atormentes con eso.**

**H: Lo sé, lo sé… Pero si yo hubiese actuado de otro modo no habría pasado nada de esto.**

**M: Eso no lo sabes. Si hubieras estado con ella en el momento de la agresión a lo mejor el teniente Owens te habría matado.**

**H: Al menos habría estado allí con ella.**

**Pasaron varios minutos en silencio, dándose apoyo mutuamente con la mirada. Los dos se necesitaban ahora más que nunca, porque Harm estaba destrozado con la desaparición de Diane, pero a Mac le dolía profundamente verle así. "¿Por qué tuviste que regresar, Shonke? ¿Por qué?", pensó Mac.**

**Precisamente, cuando estaban con un ambiente cálido y relajado, unos golpes en la puerta rompieron la magia del momento. Era Webb que, sin esperar a que le invitasen, entró al despacho.**

**H: Tu tranquilo Webb, pasa, estas en tu casa. –Ironizó-.**

**W: Gracias Harm. Tengo noticias sobre la desaparición de Diane. –Dijo serio-.**

**H: Dinos.**

**W: Un vecino suyo afirma que vio un todoterreno azul el día que Diane desapareció, sobre las 13:00 horas. En el iban dos hombres y una mujer amordazada.**

**M: No hay duda, fue secuestrada.**

**H: ¿Vio a alguno de ellos?**

**W: Si, los ha identificado. Son dos hombres que trabajan para Mustafá Nassif, que es el jefe de la banda terrorista con la que colabora el teniente Peter Owens.**

**H: Así que fue su marido quien la secuestró. ¿Por qué?**

**W: No lo sé.**

**Cuando Mac iba a realizar una pregunta, el teléfono del despacho de Harm comenzó a sonar y con señas, Webb le indicó que pusiera el altavoz.**

**H: Rabb.**

**-: Buenos días comandante. –Cuando Webb reconoció la voz se puso pálido y le indicó a Mac que guardase silencio-. No sabe quien soy. ¿Verdad?**

**H: No, no se quien es. ¿Le llevé algún caso?**

**-: Tal vez si le digo 'Diane Shonke', puede pensar en mi. ¿Ella no le comentó nada?**

**H: Me contó que estaba casada con un piloto del ejército del aire. ¿Es usted el teniente Owens?**

**P: Es listo comandante. –Se rió-.**

**H: ¿Dónde tiene a Diane? –Le preguntó serio-.**

**P: Bien, veo que quiere ir al grano. Le propongo un intercambio.**

**H: Usted dirá.**

**P: Quiero volver a pilotar tomcats para Estados Unidos. Si lo consigue, dejaré libre a la comandante Shonke y le serviré a la CIA en bandeja de plata a Mustafá Nassif.**

**H: ¿Y si no?**

**P: Si no, no volverán a ver a Diane y continuaré ayudando a Mustafá.**

**Después de dar el ultimátum, colgó el teléfono. Los tres se miraron atónitos. Webb, sin decir nada, se levantó, cogió sus cosas y se fue igual que había llegado.**

**A los pocos minutos de haberse marchado Webb, el almirante entró al despacho y los mandó a los dos a casa, no sin antes hablar con Mac.**

**AJ: Coronel, espere un momento. –Mac le indicó a Harm que la esperase en el coche y volvió junto a su superior-.**

**M: ¿Señor?**

**AJ: No pierda de vista a Rabb. Me ha contado Webb lo sucedido y no quiero que haga ninguna locura de las suyas.**

**M: Entendido, señor.**

**AJ: Mac, es una orden.**

**M: Si, almirante.**

**Después de la orden que su jefe le había dado, bajó lo más rápido que el ascensor le permitió y se reunió con Harm, que la esperaba ya dentro del coche.**

**H: ¿Qué quería el almirante?**

**M: Asegurarse de que no te dejo solo. –Sonrío-.**

**H: No necesito niñera.**

**M: El almirante me ha ordenado que no te pierda de vista y eso haré.**

**H: Pero… -Intentó quejarse, aunque la idea de estar a solas con Mac no le desagradaba-.**

**M: Nada de peros marinero, una orden es una orden.**

**Viendo las intenciones que llevaba Mac respecto a dejarle solo, se dio por vencido y prefirió no continuar con la discusión, pues sabía que ella cumplía a rajatabla todas las órdenes que Chegwidden le daba, y en este caso, no haría una excepción.**

**Durante el trayecto que ambos recorrieron hasta su apartamento lo pasaron en silencio. Ninguno era capaz de articular palabra, puesto que no eran capaces de encontrar las apropiadas.**

**Cuando llegaron a su destino, aparcó el coche en el lugar de siempre y se encaminaron al portal. Al llegar frente a su puerta, Harm abrió el buzón y allí, solo había una carta. Pasaron dentro y una vez ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, él empezó a leer.**

**"Querido Harm.**

**No te preocupes por mi, estoy bien. No sé si ya habrás descubierto que no me fui por voluntad propia, dos hombres entraron en la habitación donde yo estaba y me secuestraron. Solo quiero pedirte que no hagas ninguna locura. No intentes encontrarme, no cedas a sus chantajes,… Sé que Peter no me dejará marcharme. No quiero que te arriesgues por mí. Por favor, quédate donde estés y no dejes sola a la coronel Mackenzie, pues sospecho que irán a por ella.**

**Si quieres escribirme deja las cartas en el buzón de mi apartamento y no sigas, ni interrogues al que las recoja, él me las traerá.**

**Te quiere, Diane."**

**M: ¿Es de ella?**

**H: Al menos la letra es suya. –Respondió serio-.**

**M: ¿Por qué creerá que vienen a por mi?**

**H: No lo sé Mac, pero será mejor que yo tampoco te pierda de vista.**

**M: ¿Incluso para ir al servicio? –Sonrió inocentemente-.**

**H: Si.**

**M: ¿Y para dormir?**

**H: No podremos dormir.**

**M: ¿Y que haremos para no caer en los brazos de Morfeo?**

**H: ¿Beber café?**

**M: Yo no pensaba en café… Pero creo que es mejor que mi idea.**

**H: ¿Cuál era tu idea? –Le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara-.**

**M: Una en la que acabaríamos agotados, comandante.**

**H: Pues me temo que eso no va a ser posible coronel, porque cansados tendremos más sueño.**

**Dicho eso, ambos encargaron la comida y estuvieron esperando a que llegase el repartidor. Entre risas pasaron la hora de la comida y la gran parte de la tarde hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les alertaron.**

**M: ¿Quién es? –Preguntó desde el sofá-.**

**H: Es Webb. –Abrió la puerta y el espía entró-.**

**W: Tengo una buena y una mala noticia. ¿Cuál queréis primero?**

**H: La buena.**

**W: Hemos detenido a Mustafá Nassif y al teniente Owens. –Mac y Harm se alegraron, y cuando iban a preguntar, Webb se adelantó-. La mala noticia es que dónde estaba la gran mayoría de la banda de Nassif, no estaba Diane.**

**H: ¿Qué? –Se quedó helado-. ¿Cómo que no estaba allí?**

**W: Revisamos el lugar a fondo y varias veces, pero no encontramos cadáver ni nada. Sabemos que si estuvo allí, porque había ropa suya, además de documentos.**

**M: ¿Habéis interrogado al teniente? –Preguntó levantándose del sofá-.**

**W: Si sabe donde está, no quiere decirlo.**

**H: ¿Podemos hablar nosotros con él?**

**W: No es recomendable porque… -Harm cortó lo que iba a decir-.**

**H: ¿Puedo, si o no?**

**W: Si, si puedes.**

_20:30 Horas_

_Instalaciones de la CIA_

_Avda. Pennsylvania, Washington DC_

**Harm y Mac seguían rápidamente a Webb por los pasillos del edificio esperando llegar pronto a la sala de interrogatorios donde supuestamente se encontraba el marido de Diane.**

**Se pararon frente a otro miembro de la CIA, Clayton le enseñó su identificación y se volvió hacia ellos.**

**W: Aquí esta. ¿Vais a pasar los dos?**

**Ambos se miraron y asintieron. Webb les abrió la puerta y entraron al cuarto. La habitación estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara colocada sobre una mesa metálica. Frente a esta y en una de las sillas, un hombre esperaba sentado, atado y con la vista fija en el suelo. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, levantó la mirada para observar quien había entrado y, al verlos a los dos, empezó a reírse.**

**P: Usted debe ser el comandante Rabb. No pensaba que la marina fuera a enviarme un par de abogados.**

**H: No venimos para defenderle, si no para interrogarle.**

**P: Ya les he dicho todo lo que se a los de la CIA, ¿Por qué no les pregunta a ellos?**

**M: Preferimos hablar directamente con usted.**

**P: Ah… -sonrió-. Usted debe ser la gemela de Diane, la coronel Sarah Mackenzie. Si piensan que les voy a decir algo, pierden el tiempo.**

**H: ¿Dónde esta la teniente Shonke? –Preguntó sentándose-.**

**P: No lo sé.**

**H: Miente.**

**P: Es la verdad comandante, no se donde está. –Dijo serio-. Aunque, si me ofreciese un trato, es posible que hiciera memoria. Diane solía decir que usted es el mejor abogado del JAG.**

**Mac le dio un toque a Harm en el brazo y le señaló la puerta. Cuando salieron, ella se giró hacía él y empezó a hablar.**

**M: No se de que le acusan, pero seguramente puede estar acusado de traición, violación y secuestro. No sería un caso fácil, y no creo que le librases de la cárcel. **

**H: Lo sé, ¿pero que otra opción tenemos? No nos ha dicho si Diane está viva, herida o muerta. **

**M: ¿Qué piensas hacer?**

**H: Ofrecerme como su abogado y conseguirle la menor pena posible, al menos, eso le voy a decir. –Estaba a punto de volver a entrar cuando Mac le agarró del brazo y le paró-.**

**M: Harm, mírame. –Se quedó mirándola a los ojos y ella le preguntó-. ¿De verdad crees que si te ofreces ahora como su abogado te dirá donde esta Diane?**

**H: No lo sé, pero no pierdo nada por intentarlo. –Iba a volverse para entrar cuando ella lo volvió a coger del brazo-.**

**M: Harm… -le llamó suavemente-. Si estuviese yo en lugar de Diane, ¿harías lo mismo por mí?**

**Harm se quedó parado mirándola a los ojos. Después de unos segundos de mantener la mirada él cortó el contacto visual y agachó la cabeza.**

**Mac se había dado por vencida cuando él la agarró por los dos brazos y la detuvo frente a él. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y pudo ella pudo ver reflejado en ellos todo el amor que sentía por ella y que él era incapaz de admitir.**

**H: No te quepa la menor duda, Mac. Si tu estuvieses en su lugar abría hecho exactamente lo mismo o… más.**

**Después de eso, se dio la vuelta y entró de nuevo a la sala. Cerró la puerta tras él y ocupó su silla frente a Peter.**

**P: ¿Ya ha tomado una decisión, comandante?**

**H: Este es mi trato. Me ofrezco como su abogado y le conseguiré la menor pena posible. A cambio, me dice ahora donde esta Diane.**

**P: No me importan los años de cárcel, con que consiga que no me expulsen del cuerpo, me conformo. **

**H: Esta bien. Me encargaré de que no le expulsen siempre y cuando me diga donde esta ella y que esté viva.**

**P: Se encuentra en la avenida de Louisiana, en el edificio número 4, apartamento 12.**

**H: Gracias.**

**Se levantó de la silla y salió deprisa. Mac, al verle, le siguió corriendo y sin mediar palabra con nadie se subió al coche con él. Arrancó el auto y en apenas cinco minutos lo volvió a parar.**

**H: Aquí es.**

**Bajó del coche y se adentró en el edificio mientras que Mac, por su parte, se quedó allí sentada.**

**Harm subió de dos en dos los escalones y al fin llegó a su destino. Sacando una tarjeta de crédito intentó abrir la puerta, en vano. Después, se le ocurrió levantar la alfombrilla que estaba bajo sus pies y allí encontró una llave, la encajó en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.**

**El apartamento era bastante modesto. Tenía pocos muebles y aún estaba sin pintar. En el salón, solamente había un sillón bastante viejo y una televisión. En uno de los lados, había un cuarto, con la puerta cerrada. Comenzó a acercarse a ella y cuando estuvo frente a ella, la abrió.**

**Allí, encima de la cama, encontró a Diane atada a los barrotes. Rápidamente, se acercó a ella y empezó a llamarla mientras la desataba. Cuando terminó y vio que no reaccionada, la cogió en brazos y la bajó al coche.**

**Mac, al verle salir cargando a Diane, se bajó del coche y le abrió una de las puertas traseras. Él la dejó tumbada en la parte de atrás, subió al asiento del conductor y arrancó el coche.**

_**2 meses después**_

**Harm estaba sentado en el sofá de su apartamento cuando Diane se acercó a él y se sentó en sus rodillas. Él la atrajo hacía si y comenzó a besarla por el cuello.**

**D: Harm… tenemos que hablar. –Le dijo atrayendo su atención-.**

**H: ¿Qué pasa?**

**D: No podemos seguir con esto Harm. Tu no me amas.**

**H: ¿Qué? Si te quiero.**

**D: Me quieres, pero no me amas. Estas enamorado de la coronel. Físicamente somos iguales, pero no soy ella.**

**H: Entre Mac y yo no hay nada Di. **

**D: ¿Estas seguro?**

**Harm simplemente se quedó en silencio. Ella respiró hondo y se levantó de donde minutos antes se había sentado. Se dirigió al cuarto y al cabo de un rato, volvió al salón junto a una bolsa.**

**D: ¿Sabes Harm? Deberías decírselo a la coronel. Conmigo esperaste demasiado tiempo y cuando por fin íbamos a intentar que hubiese un nosotros, me dispararon. –Se acercó a él y agachándose, le besó-. No esperes a mañana para contárselo, podría ser demasiado tarde. –Cuando estaba a punto de salir, Harm la llamó-.**

**H: ¿Y tu que harás? **

**D: Pediré un traslado a Reino Unido, creo que será lo mejor. Adiós, Harm.**

**Recogió su bolsa del suelo y despareció tras la puerta. Allí, solo, se quedó Harm, pensando en lo que le había dicho Diane. Sabía de sobre que ella llevaba razón. Tenía demasiada razón y él lo sabía, pero tuvo que esperar a que fuese ella quien le abriese los ojos.**

**Con intención de hacer caso a lo que Di le había soltado, cogió su móvil y marcó el mismo número que marcaba siempre, cuando quería hablar con alguien. Lo único distinto era que esta vez, le diría toda la verdad. Maldiciendo al que inventó los contestadores automáticos, cerró el aparato y buscó su abrigo.**

**Cuando quiso darse cuenta de lo que hacía, estaba ya subido al coche y con el motor en marcha. Pensando que lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas al asunto, arrancó.**

_23:08 Horas_

_Apartamento de Mac_

_Georgetown_

**Mac andaba de un lado para otro pensando en lo que había sido su vida desde que conoció a Harm. Recordaba la primera vez que le vio, aquellos ojos azules clavados en los suyos mientras ella le tendía la mano. En ese momento no entendió su reacción. También rememoró cuando le contó que el coronel O'Hara era su tío y él le prometió ayudarla a hablar con él. Recordaba como tuvo que apuntarle con la pistola para que tío Matt no le disparase.**

**Gracias a Harm, a su tío le cayeron muchos menos años de los que la fiscalía pedía. Ahí de dio cuenta de lo buen abogado que era. No tenía porque ayudarla con el caso, pero aún así, lo hizo y por ello le estaría enormemente agradecida.**

**"A veces es por mi, y otras es por ti", pensó. Harm representaba todo lo que ella quería. Era el único hombre en su vida que había seguido a su lado, a pesar de todo el daño que se habían hecho.**

**Empezó a llorar al recordar aquella despedida en el porche de la casa del almirante, su despedida. Si cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir sus labios besándola. Nunca sintió nada parecido. Con aquel beso se dio cuenta de que no podía casarse con Mic, y si Tiner no les hubiera ido a buscar, seguramente ella no habría seguido con el matrimonio. Le sirvió de excusa frente a todos el accidente de Harm, pero si él hubiese llegado a tiempo, igualmente no se habría casado.**

**Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera escuchó el timbre del teléfono cuando empezó a sonar. El recordar todo lo vivido le empezó a dar dolor de cabeza, por lo que se dirigió al baño y comenzó a llenar la bañera.**

**Salió del agua cuando comenzó a notar que esta se quedaba fría. Se secó el pelo con una toalla y se puso el albornoz. Cuando se iba a acostar, notó como su estómago se quejaba por la falta de alimento, y sabiendo que no podría dormir si no ingería nada, avanzó con paso firme hasta la cocina. **

**Encontró un yogur en el frigorífico y eso es lo que comió. Cuando terminó, tiró el envase y dejó la cuchara en la pila. **

**Ya iba rumbo a la cama justo en el momento que alguien llamaba al timbre de la puerta. Se acercó a observar por la mirilla y se sorprendió al ver a Harm parado allí.**

**M: ¡Harm! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Le preguntó un poco sorprendida-.**

**H: Pasaba por el barrio… -Sonrió-. ¿Puedo pasar?**

**M: Claro. –Se apartó para que entrase-. ¿Ha pasado algo?**

**Antes de contestar, Harm se sentó en el sillón, se echó hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Mac se sentó a su lado y espero pacientemente a que su compañero respondiera.**

**H: Es Diane, se ha ido.**

**M: ¿Se ha ido? ¿A dónde?**

**H: A su apartamento, supongo. –Suspiró-. Lo hemos dejado.**

**M: Lo siento. ¿Estas bien? –Le preguntó acariciándole el brazo-.**

**H: Si, estoy bien. La verdad –la miró a los ojos-, estoy aquí porque ella me lo aconsejó.**

**M: No lo entiendo. ¿Ella te lo aconsejo?**

**H: Si, verás. Estábamos sentados en el sofá y me dijo que yo no la amaba.**

**M: ¿Qué? –Dijo totalmente alucinada-.**

**H: Me soltó que yo la quería, pero que no la amaba. Me dijo que no estaba enamorado de ella, y que viniese ha hablar contigo.**

**M: ¿Hablar conmigo? –Ahora si que estaba desconcertada-.**

**H: Quería que me sincerase contigo. Supongo que quería que termináramos la charla que tenemos pendiente. Que hablásemos de nosotros.**

**M: No hay ningún nosotros.**

**H: Por eso estoy aquí.**

**M: Pensé que estabas aquí porque te lo había aconsejado Diane. –Replicó irónicamente-.**

**H: ¿Por qué acabamos siempre discutiendo?**

**M: Porque somos muy distintos, demasiado distintos diría yo.**

**Mac se levantó del sillón e iba a dirigirse a la cama cuando Harm la agarró por el brazo. **

**H: Por favor, déjame hablar.**

**M: No quiero que me hagas más daño Harm.**

**H: Te quiero Mac.**

**Ella se quedó petrificada al oírle. No podía creérselo. Por fin se había declarado. Lentamente, Harm la dio la vuelta y poco a poco acercó su boca a la de ella y la besó.**

**Cuando se separaron, Mac estaba llorando y delicadamente, él le secó las lágrimas.**

**M: Yo también te quiero, Harm. –Le confesó en un susurro-. Te quiero desde que te conocí en aquel jardín de rosas. –Se volvieron a besar-.**

**H: ¿Estas preparada?**

**M: Si.**

** FIN**

**Epílogo**

**Estaban durmiendo cuando el timbre del teléfono les despertó. Con murmullos que no entendería nadie se peleaban por quien descolgaría el auricular. Después de la discusión, Mac perdió la pequeña batalla y atendió el teléfono.**

**M: ¿Diga? –Respondió somnolienta-.**

**D: Perdona si te desperté, Mac. Soy Diane.**

**M: Hola Diane. ¿Qué tal todo por Londres? –La preguntó sentándose en la cama-.**

**D: Bien, verdaderamente bien. –Suspiró-. Quería contaros que he recibido un nuevo destino, y no se como os sentaría. Por eso llamo.**

**M: Tranquila, ¿a dónde te destinan?**

**D: A Falls Church. No quiero imponeros mi presencia. No es obligatorio que vaya, puedo rechazarlo. –Dijo preocupada-. Se que Harm te quiere a ti, y no se si se sentiría cómodo trabando yo allí otra vez.**

**M: Puedes venir, sabes que eres como una hermana para mi y para Harm, el estará encantado de que vuelvas. –A esas alturas de la conversación, él ya se había sentado al lado de Mac y pegado su oído al auricular-.**

**D: ¿Está despierto?**

**M: Si, voy a poner el altavoz. –Dio a la tecla-. Ya esta.**

**D: Siento la interrupción Harm. –Se disculpó mientras se reía-.**

**H: No te preocupes, es sábado, no tenemos que trabajar.**

**D: No me paré a pensar en la diferencia horaria. –Se quedó callada durante un rato y después continuó-. Me han destinado, otra vez, a Falls Church, y quería decíroslo antes, por si os incomodaría mi presencia allí.**

**H: Estaremos encantados de que vengas.**

_ 2 semanas después_

**13:25 Horas**

**Apartamento de Harm**

**Al norte de Union Station, Washington DC**

**Harm y Mac ultimaban los detalles del apartamento antes de que sus dos invitados llegasen. Llevaban dos años sin ver a Diane. Mac y ella hablaron durante la semana antes de la boda y congeniaron enseguida. Ambas tenían en común, además de a Harm, el gusto por las hamburguesas. Verdaderamente, cualquiera que viese la relación que tenían pensaría que sería imposible que no fuesen gemelas.**

**El timbre de la puerta sonó y rápidamente los anfitriones fueron a recibir a sus invitados. **

**H: Bienvenidos a casa. –Dijo mientras abrazaba a Mac, la cual sonreía ampliamente-.**

**D: Ya sabes que siempre es un placer veros. –Miró a su acompañante-. No hacen falta las presentaciones, ¿o si?**

**M: ¿Qué tal, Clay? **

**W: Muy bien. Con buenas noticias. –Sonrió-.**

**Les dejaron pasar y los recién llegados colgaron sus abrigos. La comida transcurrió animada hablando de los planes que el matrimonio Rabb tenía pensado para su futuro no muy lejano. Cuando llegaron a los postres, Diane miró a Webb y después de que este asintiera, sacó de su bolso un sobre marrón.**

**W: Antes de que Diane empiece a contaros lo que ella quiere deciros, yo también quiero anunciaros algo. –Hizo una breve pausa y continuó-. He dejado la CIA. Ahora soy un simple ayudante del SECNA.**

**H: ¿Qué te ha hecho tomar esa decisión? –Preguntó extrañado-. **

**W: La razón es que me voy a casar. –Sonrió. Harm y Mac se miraron sorprendidos por la noticia-.**

**M: ¡Enhorabuena! –Le felicitó-. ¿Y quién es la afortunada?**

**D: Yo.**

**Ahora si estaban asombrados. Nunca se imaginaron a Webb y a Diane casados, y menos entre ellos. **

**D: La segunda buena noticia es que queremos que vosotros seáis los padrinos.**

**H: Estaremos encantados.**

**M: ¿Y la tercera? Ya se sabe que no hay dos sin tres.**

**Diane sonrió abriendo el pequeño sobre y sacando un folio negro del interior. Lo puso en la mesa y señalando un punto concreto, respondió.**

**D: Enhorabuena, vais a ser tíos. No sabemos si es niño o niña, pero lo que si tengo seguro es que estará en la naval.**

**M: ¿Y cómo estas tan segura? Podría ser espía, como el padre.**

**D: Pobre de él o de ella como se le ocurra. **

**Todos rieron ante el comentario de Diane. Aunque no se lo hubiesen esperado, se les veía muy felices con sus planes de futuro.**

**D: ¿Y vosotros? ¿Nos haréis tíos pronto o tendremos que esperar?**

**M: Lo cierto es que… **

**H: Mac esta embarazada de un mes. –Sonrió-. Y para variar, nuestro bebe será marine, como la madre.**

_ Un año después…_

**Mac salía con cochecito en dirección a la casa contigua, donde una Diane sonriente la esperaba en la puerta, también con un carrito de bebé. Cuando llegó a la altura de ella, ambas se abrazaron.**

**D: Dime, ¿como está el pequeño Matt?**

**M: Guapísimo. ¿Y Alice?**

**D: Igual de guapa, con su traje de marinera y todo. –Sonrió. Echó un vistazo al carrito de Mac y le dijo-. Que mono esta con el trajecito de marine. Fue una buena elección. ¿Qué opina Harm? –La preguntó mientras comenzaban su paseo matinal-.**

**M: Él no opina, al igual que Clay. Solo lo acepta sin rechistar y listo.**

**D: No quiere hacerte enfadar. ¿No?**

**M: Más bien no quiere enfadar a una marine que está de baja por maternidad.**

**Ambas rieron ante el comentario. Estando las dos de baja, no se aburrían ya que Harm, muy amablemente, les iba trayendo papeleo de la oficina y cuando no estaba la una en casa de la otra, era la otra la que estaba en casa de la una.**

**FIN**


End file.
